Paradise
by Redhead2
Summary: TRILOGY COMPLETE! Adam's Eve, Something Beautiful & Paradise. Rd all 3. A love story for all the truly hopeless romantics. Involves AEv, BS & JEm. Love, Laugh and Cry with the team as they experience true love. Revised
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men. Evie is my character._

**Paradise **

The final chapter in the love story uniting Adam and Evie.

This is the last part of the bedtime story they will one day tell their children when asked, "Mama, tell us again how you and daddy fell in love."

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 1_

Evie woke up and immediately looked at her hand hoping it wasn't all a dream. She smiled as she looked at the beautiful ring shining on her finger. "He really loves me and he wants to spend the rest of his life with me," she spoke to no one in the room. The past week was such an emotional rollercoaster; she hadn't had time to really sit and think through everything that had happened. Last night, after Adam had professed his undying love and proposed; she had been on such a cloud that she really didn't remember a lot, especially after she saw the piano. She just played and everything that'd happened just began to melt together in her mind. Adam had kissed her and she rested her head on his shoulder as he sat next to her on the piano bench. "I don't remember anything after that. What happened?" She spoke as fear started to pass through her mind. Lifting the covers she was relieved to find out that she was still dressed in the clothes she'd worn yesterday, except for her heels. She quickly got up, showered and dressed. Hopefully, Adam would fill in the blanks.

There was no one in the kitchen. Evie, very preoccupied with her thoughts, fixed herself a cup of coffee. She didn't hear anyone come in and jumped when she felt an unexpected pair of arms wrap around her.

"Hey, easy. It's only me," Adam said as she turned in his arms. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm sorry, Adam. I was thinking and I guess I didn't hear you come in." She looked down trying to hide her uncertainty.

"What had you so engrossed? Did you sleep well?"

"Yes,…I think." She looked up into his eyes and decided to just ask. "Adam, I need you to tell me something."

"I love you." Adam said smiling and kissed her lightly.

Evie smiled for the first time now and looked away again. "I love you, too." Stepping away she turned again and faced him. "That's not it. I need to know…what happened…um…last night." Seeing the questioning in his eyes she hurriedly continued. "I remember playing the piano and seeing the others dancing. I can remember you sitting beside me and kissing me." She began to blush and Adam noticed she was looking at her hand and fingering his ring. "But after that I can't remember anything. Please don't be upset. How did I get into my…ah…room?"

Adam smiled at her and stepped up to embrace her. /_Why is she afraid?/ _"Evie, why would I be upset with you? You didn't do anything. After we kissed you put your head down on my shoulder. In less than a minute you were asleep. I carried you to your room and put you in your bed. You looked peaceful and beautiful. I took the shoes off your feet and covered you." Adam moved away so he could look into her eyes. "I do have to confess that before leaving,…I stole another kiss. I couldn't help myself."

She looked relieved and just laughed. "Where's everyone else?"

"They're all training, which is where you should be. I need everyone in top shape in case something comes up."

"Yes, Sir," she gave him a mock salute and started to turn when he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back against him. Taking only a moment to look into her eyes he leaned in and kissed her deeply. Finally coming up for air, she smiled and put her forehead against his. "Do we have any plans for later?"

"I'll make some. We have a wedding to discuss." He took her hands in his, raised them to his lips and kissed them. He smiled as he watched her leave the room.

Later that afternoon, Evie found Adam in the lab, in front of his computer intently studying something. She came in and put her arms around his shoulders. Leaning down she kissed his neck, deeply inhaling the clean fresh fragrance lingering there. "Mmm, you smell good." She was glad when she made him chuckle. Looking at the screen to see what she would be pulling his attention away from, she asked, "What's this?"

"Test results on a mutant. I've been working on a theory to help her get her powers under control."

"Who is it? These readings don't look quite right. The sequencing is off."

"Very good observation. It's off because she's a natural mutant. She was actually born with her powers. They're not a result of any genetic tampering of either her or her parents."

Evie moved from behind Adam to be by his side and closer to the monitor as she now studied the information displayed. "Who is she? It looks like her powers are…epidermal."

Adam sat back and gazed at Evie. /_I'm so lucky to have her with me. It's going to be wonderful to work together./ _

Evie turned when he didn't answer her and saw him smiling at her. "What?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, but what's that got to do with who this girl is?"

"Do you remember me telling you of our friends in New York, The Institute for Gifted Youngsters, run by Professor Charles Xavier?"

"Yes. I remember. Brennan and Jesse went out there a few months ago to help with something at the school,…I think. I was working on that project in my lab that took all my energy. I guess I didn't really pay attention, I'm sorry."

"Charles runs the institute as a safe haven for mutants. They're mostly children. He works to help them understand and control their powers and be safe from the non mutants and mutants with malicious intent who might otherwise treat them badly."

"Yes, I do remember you telling me about a mansion you visited and the children there."

"The staff members are also mutants. Mostly ones that were mentored by Charles as they grew up then joined him in his work and expanded the school. They also form a group similar to ours called the X-Men. Charles and I have become friends and help each other whenever we can with whatever resources we have."

"And they're natural mutants? So why are you working on this information? Is this child sick?"

"No, this isn't a child. Actually, she's one of the X-Men. A young woman called Rogue. Her given name is Marie. You're correct; her powers do have to do with her skin. She's able to draw the life force out of a person simply by making skin contact; enabling her to absorb their memories, energy and mutant abilities. She's very powerful and very dangerous. A non-mutant would be killed within a matter of seconds. It would take a little longer to kill a new or natural mutant. As a result, she has to wear gloves and modest clothing when around people and she's forced to avoid all physical contact."

"That must be the hardest part. I can't imagine not being able to touch anyone. She can't control it at all?" Evie's eyes were sad as she reached out and put her hand on Adam's arm.

He smiled and placed his opposite hand over hers and continued. "That's actually why I'm working on this. Charles has been working with her, hoping to allow her to exercise control using her mind. But so far he's been unsuccessful. He contacted me, asking if there was any hope I might genetically enable her to regulate her abilities. I've been working on a theory but I need more time to see if it warrants further testing."

"I should leave you alone then. I'll talk to you later." She began to walk away.

"No," Adam grabbed her wrist. "We have dinner reservations at the Chateau. We have to leave in half an hour."

"Oh, Adam, the Chateau?"

"The Chateau is quiet and romantic. We can dance." He pulled her close to lean against him. "I told you we need to talk about the wedding. Now that you agreed to be my wife, I don't want a long engagement. I don't want you to have time to change your mind." The last thing she saw was his eyebrows wiggle as he drew her tight against him and kissed her passionately.

After finally getting the strength to pull away from him; her eyes still closed and lips moist, she smiled. "After kisses like that, I can't even think clearly much less change my mind." Taking a moment to regain the ability to walk, she said, "I need to go and get ready," then turned and went to her room.

Out in the hall, Evie was so involved in her thoughts that she walked into Brennan as he and Shalimar were headed to the dojo to spar. Grabbing her by the shoulders so she wouldn't fall back he laughed. "Whoa, Evie, you need to wake up before you try to walk around here. It could be dangerous."

Shocked at first by the hands holding her, she chuckled at herself as she realized what had happened. Apologizing she turned and began to head up the stairs.

"Wait, what're you up to?" Shalimar had a suspicion something was going on.

Turning with a huge smile on her face, "Adam's taking me out,…to the Chateau," she giggled like a school girl then ran to her room to get ready.

Playfully smacking Brennan on the chest, Shal pouted, "How come you've never taken me to the Chateau?"

Brennan smiled and took her into his arms and kissed the top of her head gently. He stepped back and looked into her eyes. Letting an evil glint appear in his, he quickly remarked, "Because I haven't asked you to marry me yet," then quickly pinched Shal's behind and took off running.

With eyes feral yellow, and preparing to launch after him she muttered, "Oh you're going to regret that, Mister." And she was off.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men. Evie is my character._

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_C__hapter 2_

In a half an hour, Evie heard a knock on her door. "Come in."

Adam, in one of his finest polished suits, opened the door and stood in the doorway. /_My God, she's gorgeous./ _His mind was moving like a train but his mouth was only able to take in air as he gasped and the breath caught in his chest.

Evie was putting on her last earring when she turned toward the man gazing at her. She blushed at his obvious admiration and looked down to smooth her sapphire, strapless, A-line gown. Picking up her clutch and shawl she walked over and turned a circle in front of him. "I hope you like it," was all she could get out before Adam swiftly stepped up to her, grabbed her by the waist and kissed her hungrily.

He lovingly let his hands wander over her sides and back as he held her. Suddenly feeling her tense in his embrace, he stopped and pulled back.

She looked down to not see his eyes at that moment. She knew she would've only seen his confusion. But there was also concern.

"Evie, what's wrong?"

Smiling back at him, "Nothing, Darling, we should be on our way, shouldn't we?" She breathed in relief when he smiled back.

"Darling? Hmm? I think I like that, Darling." Smiling he slipped one arm around her waist and guided her out the door.

Passing the rec room Adam stopped briefly, "We're leaving now."

"Hey, you two look marvelous," admired Shalimar.

Flushing slightly, Adam said, "Watch the wall for me and call us if you need us."

"Rings on," Brennan called out as he felt the need to caution the two lovebirds.

"Yes, Dad," Evie called over her shoulder making everyone laugh.

The Chateau was just that, set up on a hill with beautiful landscaping including gardens with gazebos and fountains. Inside, it was cozy and warm. A fire blazed in the giant, wall-sized fireplace giving soft light and ambiance along with the candle sconces and candle arrangements on each table. Music filled the air completing the aura of ultimate romance. Adam and Evie were escorted to a private, semi circle booth table facing the crackling fire. Evie found a long stemmed white rose lying on the table at her place. Adam smiled as she picked it up. The maître d' immediately had a champagne bucket and two tall glasses brought to them, popped and served. Having preordered everything for them, Adam wanted to have the evening run as romantically as possible.

Evie was near tears as she whispered, "Darling, this is so wonderful."

Picking up his glass, he slid closer to her, "This pales to the wonder of having you in my life." Seeing the tears finally fall, he leaned in and kissed her gently. Handing her the other glass, they sipped together.

They talked and laughed and danced as course after course served, seemed to magically appear as the waiters were expert at not interrupting the quixotic atmosphere they help to create.

"Now tell me, what have you been dreaming about?" Adam asked.

"What do you mean?" Evie began to redden; not at all sure she was ready to reveal to him her dreams of late.

"All girls, at some time in their lives, dream of their wedding day, don't they? I want to know what your dreams are so I can make every one of them come true." Adam kissed the hand he was holding.

"Really?"

"Of course. I love you and I want to make it a day you'll always remember." He squeezed her hand gently.

"Oh, Adam," as her eyes moisten again, "I love you so much." She lifted the rose to her lips.

Leaning back pleased with the reaction he was able to draw out he said, "So, tell me about your dreams."

"Well, I always wanted to be a June bride," she began slowly.

"Wow, June is close but we can make it happen. What else?"

"I used to dream of a garden wedding."

Adam saw Evie begin to gaze into the fire but really look into her mind's eye as she spoke.

"I love the thought of the sun shining down on me and shimmering off my white gown. I never had a lot of friends so I never imagined a large bridal party or reception; just elegance and romance, not wild." Her voice began to take on a melodic quality as she continued, "music, dancing, the fragrance of the flowers in the air…"

He could see from her expression she was lost in her fantasy and he smiled.

"…a nice dinner with a champagne toast, then dancing into the evening under the stars." She sighed, "That would be a perfect day." Snapping out of her dreams, she quickly and self-consciously gave Adam an uneasy glance. She looked down and said, "Pretty silly, huh?"

Adam lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it and gently turned it over. He kissed the palm of her hand and raising his other hand, folded her fingers over his kiss. Taking that moment to lock eyes with her he said, "That's my deposit. I promise you'll have all that and more." Sliding closer to her he wrapped his arm around her back as he leaned in to kiss her tenderly. After long moments he pulled away having felt moisture drip on his cheek. Seeing her tears he asked, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Oh, Adam, nothing's wrong. You're so wonderful. I can't believe you care for the things I want and how I feel. I've never had someone be concerned for me like that before."

He put both his hands on the sides of her face and wiped the falling tears with his thumbs. "You are such a beautiful woman. How could anyone not care for you? I'm so fortunate to have found you and have you by my side forever. I'll try to make sure you feel loved all our lives." Pulling her into a tight embrace he thought, /_She's so beautiful, doesn't she realize she drives me wild?/_

Moving away and licking his lips he asked, "What about our honeymoon? Where would you like to go?" Then with a sly smile he added, "Want to cruise?"

"No," she snapped quickly, "I think I've had enough of cruises for a while." They both chuckled.

"Yeah, me too. Then, tell me…how does that dream go?"

Looking demurely down as she ran her fingers on her wine glass she began, "someplace warm, romantic, walks on the beach in the moonlight, sailing a small boat, dinner, music, candles in our room and a…" snapping out of her daydream just in time, "well, you know, that kind of stuff."

"What were you about to say?" Adam asked curiously.

"Nothing," she refused to meet his eyes, "it's silly, that's all."

"No, please tell me. Candles in our room and a…what?"

Seemingly fascinated with the table, "It's silly, Adam, just young girl fantasies. You'll laugh."

"I promise I won't laugh. Won't you tell me, please?"

Finally looking up into his eyes and seeing the pleading they held, her embarrassment eased slightly. "Well, I always thought it would be romantic to have…" She looked down again and began to bite her bottom lip.

_/She's killing me with the suspense./_ "Have, what?" he urged.

"have a large double tub…to put candles around and fill with bubbles, with a tray of champagne close by. I know…that's silly."

Lifting her chin to focus her attention on him he replied, "I think that sounds like a perfect way to spend an evening." He brushed his lips against hers and whispered, "I love you." Taking another sip from his glass and thinking for a moment he smiled, "I know the perfect spot but it'll be a surprise. When the time comes, you just be ready to live out that dream." Leaning back in the booth now, he asked, "What about the bridal party? Who do you want for your maid of honor?"

"My work consumed my life before Mutant X. I was an only child and have no family left. The only friends I have now are Shalimar and Emma. I couldn't possibly pick between them. They both mean so much to me. What about you?"

"I wouldn't be able to pick between Jesse and Brennan either and there would be no one else I would consider for best man."

"Can we just have the four of them stand for us? Must we use formal titles?"

"That would be ideal." They picked up their glasses, clinked and sipped in agreement. "I would like to have a few guests," he continued.

"Who would they be?" Evie asked curiously.

"Well, the only people who wouldn't be putting themselves in jeopardy or risking exposure would be Charles and his X Men. I've developed respect and admiration for Charles as I've had opportunity to learn about his work and to help out. I consider him a friend."

"I look forward to meeting them."

Upon returning to Sanctuary, they found everyone had retired for the evening. Sitting at the water garden, Adam slipped his arm around her waist and asked, "Did you enjoy your evening?"

"I'll never forget it." She smiled and put her arms around his neck as he leaned in and kissed her. "I'd better turn in."

Adam now held her tightly in a full embrace and kissed her passionately. Trailing kisses close to her ear, he whispered, "Do you really have to go now?" Without waiting for a response he returned his lips to hers and began caressing her back and arms. She eagerly kissed him in return until she felt his hands slide up both her sides, his palms passing the top edge of her dress and resting on the sides of her back. Almost in a panic she pushed away from him and stood up. Seeing the mixed emotions on his face and trying to keep her voice calm and steady she said, "I do need to turn in now. Goodnight, Darling."

He could do nothing but watch her as she disappeared up the stairs.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men. Evie is my character._

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 3_

A few days had passed and everyone worked on their various projects. No particularly intense missions presented themselves so everyone was home most of the time. Adam worked in his lab trying to come up with a reasonable working scenario based on his theory to help Rogue control her powers. Evie was in and out, helping him and working on a few of her own running experiments. He'd decided to not ask her about what happened the other night. He didn't feel the timing was quite right, yet.

Early one morning, he put in a call to Charles. Adam sat at his desk in front of his computer and soon he was facing his friend.

"Hello, Charles. How are you?"

"Adam, I'm fine. How are you this morning?"

"I'm doing well and excited to be able to give you my news."

"Really? What might that be? I sense joy."

"Hey, no reading me. Give me the chance to tell you." Adam smiled at his friend.

"Who me?" Charles asked innocently then smiled back.

"First, I believe I have a working theory to help Marie gain control of her powers. I think you were right to suspect that genetic manipulation could resolve her control issues."

"That IS good news. I'm sure she'll be very anxious to hear your proposal. How soon can you be ready to present it?"

"Well, I can present the basics now, but I would like to confer with Hank. I really think we need to collaborate."

"Wonderful. Would you and your team like to be our guests here at the mansion as you work? I believe the lab here would have everything you need. If not we could arrange for whatever else is necessary. School is almost finished for the year and I know the students would like to see your team again."

"Thank you. That would be just fine."

"Can you be ready to come out this weekend? I'm sure Marie will be eager to get started."

"This weekend, it is."

"What was your other piece of news? You said that was first."

"Well, actually, do you remember my mentioning we took on a new member to the team?"

"Yes, Dr. Kihliya, wasn't it?"

"That's right. We're to be married in June. We haven't set a specific date yet but we would be honored if you and your X Men would be our guests and celebrate with us."

"Adam, congratulations! Yes, of course. It would be our pleasure. Thank you. I look forward to meeting her."

"Thank you. We'll talk more when I see you."

"Very well. Until then."

Later that night Adam caught up with everyone in the rec room. They were all settled in, getting ready to start a movie.

"Hey, guys, anyone up for another little trip?" Adam couldn't help smiling in anticipation of their response.

Immediately he was attacked by pillows and groans; exactly what he expected.

"Come on. This is different. We're going to New York to visit Xavier's School."

"Have you come up with a way to help Marie?" Shalimar asked excitedly. She and Marie really enjoyed the time they spent sparring. Shalimar knew Marie could beat her to a pulp; but with Marie, she also knew she could put her heart and soul into the fight and not have to worry about hurting her sparring partner. Marie could also fight with reserve but not as much as with some of the others. This created a bond between the young women almost immediately.

"Actually, I think I have. I need to consult with Hank McCoy. I believe we can work on my theory and be able to genetically enhance her ability to control her own power. She can easily control the powers she absorbs. The absorbing itself, however, is rooted to her DNA and I think I can work with that."

"That would be so wonderful," Emma joined in. "The feelings I sensed from her were really conflicted. She is emotionally very strong. She tries to be brave and upbeat but she keeps the truth deeply hidden. She's actually very sad."

"Alright, Adam," Brennan replied. "When do we leave? It would be nice to see some of those kids again."

"Well, we're to go up this weekend. As you can imagine, Charles wants me to get right to work if this is going to help her. He feels like she's his own, even closer than the rest and he's anxious to see her happy. We'll lock down and take the Helix. Plan to be there for a couple of weeks."

"Adam, a couple of weeks?" Evie sounded a little surprised and…sad.

He moved over to where she sat and put his hand on her shoulder as she looked up at him. "Don't worry. We'll work everything out." His smile reassured her.

"Work what out?" Jesse felt out of the loop.

"Should we tell them?" Adam slyly smiled and winked at Evie.

Smiling back, "I guess we should let the cat out of the bag."

Shalimar sat up straighter. "Hey!" Everyone laughed.

"Go ahead," smiled Adam allowing Evie to give their news.

"Well, Adam and I set the month for our wedding. We want to be married this June." The smile that covered her face made Adam proud to have put it there.

Both girls squealed as delight flowed between them.

"Don't worry; everything will work out just fine." Adam assured everyone. "We'll leave Saturday. Sitting next to Evie and shifting to allow her to lean her back against his chest he asked, "So what's on tap for a movie, tonight?"

"It was girls' pick tonight," Brennan cringed.

"They picked The Wedding Planner," sighed Jesse. "I think it was Emma's attempt at a hint." He was immediately pummeled with 3 pillows.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men. Evie is my character._

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 4_

Saturday morning found everyone packed and locking down home, once again. By 10 AM the Helix was ready to fly.

At the mansion, the professor had told his team about Mutant X coming to visit them again. Rooms were prepared and the girls worked on a special lunch to welcome their friends. Jesse and Brennan had helped on a small mission with Scott and Jean not too long ago; but it had been about a year since the two teams actually spent time together. Excitement filled the air as children and adults alike, waited in anticipation. Finally, the Double Helix softly landed in the field beyond the gym. As Adam and his team walked out onto the field they were first greeted by the elementary children who ran up and buzzed around the group like a swarm of bees, jumping and hugging as they 'escorted' them to where the professor was. As Adam approached first, he saw Charles, in his wheelchair, with his X Men standing casually in an arc behind him.

Smiling and taking his outstretched hand Charles greeted, "Adam, it is good to see you again. Welcome back to our home. Welcome back to all of you," he stated as he met the eyes of the four members he knew and each stepped forward to shake his hand.

Immediately, Adam extended his arm to Evie, who was standing to one side by Jesse. Stepping forward he made introductions. I would like you all to meet the newest addition to Mutant X. This is Dr. Evelyn Kihliya." Smiling he added, "Soon to be Evelyn Kane."

She looked down slightly embarrassed but was pleased that Adam was proud to introduce her like that.

Adam continued formally, "This is Professor Charles Xavier, founder of the school and head of the X Men.

"Congratulations, My Dear. It's very nice to meet you." He took her hand and smiled at her, then with his mind spoke again. _~~Perhaps your loveliness will show him there is more to life than his lab.~~_

"Thank you," she tried to stifle the shock of Charles unexpected intrusion but not before a subtle giggle escaped her lips.

Adam cocked an eyebrow and glanced first at Charles and then at Evie, uncomfortable at knowing he was out of the loop. "I guess I should have warned you beforehand," Adam smirked, "Charles is a very powerful telepath." He shot his friend a menacing glance as the professor smiled slyly in response.

They moved their attention past Charles to the first figure standing to his side. "This is Scott Summers," Adam resumed, "also known as Cyclops, team leader. Scott has to always wear his ruby glasses to control the powerful energy constantly emitted from his eyes."

"Hello," Scott said as he offered his hand.

"Hello," Evie smiled.

"This is Dr. Jean Grey-Summers. Besides being Scott's wife," Adam smiled at her, "she's also telekinetic and telepathic."

Jean smiled, "Welcome."

"Thank you."

"This is Ororo Monroe also known as Storm. She has the ability to control the weather." He leaned in and pretended to whisper. "The last time we were here, she caught a cold and we had snow in May." Everyone laughed.

"Adam, stop it." Ororo feigned insult as she turned to smile at Evie and shook her hand.

[Someone walked up quietly and joined the X Men. His approach was silent to all but one. It was this one who claimed his attention by her mere presence. He stared intently.]

After winking at Ororo to prove his jest, he continued, "Next we have, Marie. She's called Rogue and has the power to absorb life energy by her touch. She also has the ability to fly and strength to rival Superman." Adam saw Rogue step forward and glare at him as she began to take off one glove. Quickly he added, "And the grace of a perfect southern belle."

"That's bettah, Sugah. Ya'll can't make me out tah be some unladylike clod."

"The farthest thing from my mind, I assure you." Adam took her gloved hand and kissed it.

"Ah'm glad you're here. We're gonna haftah have a talk about this one." Rogue smiled at Evie.

[She immediately sensed he was there; watching her, challenging her. She knew he was the predator and she was the prey. That wasn't a position she took often. She turned to see the look in his eyes. Without turning feral and threatening she just held her ground and stared back.]

Clearing his throat and moving on, Adam said, "This is Remy LeBeau."

Stepping forward quickly and taking Evie's hand to his lips the Cajun charmed, "Remy is pleased to make the acquaintance of such a lovely lady, Chere."

Adam interrupted, "Ahem,…Gambit has the power to charge and detonate inanimate objects."

"Turnabout, mon ami," Gambit grinned at Adam and returned to put his arm around Rogue.

[Brennan could always sense Shalimar's feelings. This time was no different. She was right next to him. He looked down and noticed she was staring intently. Casually following her gaze, he saw a man he hadn't noticed before. /_He's staring down Shalimar. Evidently he doesn't know how dangerous that is./_ The intensity of their stares and the tense feeling he was getting off her made him cautious. He looked back at the man, trying to read his body language.]

As they approached the next figure, Evie tried not to give in to the temptation to stare. The man was huge in stature. A doctor by the sight of him; professionally dressed right down to the embroidered lab coat. What made him so unusual was the hue of skin, a dark blue, and the short fur, also blue, that covered his visible extremities. "This is Doctor Henry McCoy," Adam offered, "The Beast. He's one of the most brilliant scientists I've ever met and his strength and agility are superhuman."

"A pleasure, Doctor." Hank took her small hand in his. "I've read many of your proposals. They're very insightful and quite provocative. I would like to speak with you about your theories when we have time."

"Thank you," Evie smiled. "I would like that." Evie was dumbfounded that this man could be called…Beast. "Please, call me Evie."

As Hank stepped back, Adam saw a man he didn't recognize.

[Sensing the change in the air, Logan turned his stare to the male next to the beauty. /_He can sense her. This is going to be fun./ _Logan gave him a sly grin before turning his attention to the professor.]

[Shalimar looked up briefly at Brennan; speaking uncertainty with her eyes to his silent questioning gaze.]

Noticing his friend's hesitation, Professor X spoke. "Adam, this is Logan. I believe when you were here last, Logan was in Alaska. He recently came back to us. Known as the Wolverine, he has the agility and heightened senses of the wolf. Because of his mutant ability to heal quickly, he was able to survive an operation which graphed the metal adamantium to his entire skeleton and gave him unique weapons."

*Snikt* Wolverine stoically held up his hands to offer display.

"Logan, I would like you to meet Mutant X, lead by Dr. Adam Kane. Though not a mutant, he is the leading mind behind genetic mutations. His fiancé, Dr. Evelyn Kihliya has the ability to heal herself, much like you, but also the ability to heal others."

Logan, not being a man of many words, just nodded.

The Professor continued, "Emma DeLauro is a psionic with the ability to read and alter the emotions of others and can release mental energy to incapacitate her opponents."

Emma smiled and Logan nodded with a slight grin.

"Jesse Kilmartin can phase his body and walk through walls much like our Kitty. He can also phase anything or anyone he touches. In the reverse he can also mass his body solid and deflect any attack. Perhaps even your claws," the professor added with slight humor.

Logan just raised an eyebrow.

"Shalimar Fox has the feral abilities of a cat. She is extremely strong and has sparred admirably against Rogue."

Shalimar again felt his intense gaze as she politely nodded to him, her eyes staring and confrontational. A soft growl reached her ears. She knew no one else could hear it.

Logan knew she could and was amused at her intentional lack of reaction.

"Brennan Mulwray can generate and throw bolts of electricity." Brennan noticed Logan momentarily look to him and nod then return his attention to Shalimar.

At that moment Kitty came out of the mansion and whispered into the professor's ear.

"Wonderful, thank you," he told her. "Everyone, please come inside. Lunch is ready to be served in the dining hall."

Kitty ran to Jesse and threw her arms around his neck. "Jesse, I'm so glad to see you again."

Jesse swept her up and around before dropping her gently to her feet. "Hey, Squirt, I've missed you. Run into anything lately." He smiled as she playfully punched his shoulder then took his hand and led him into the mansion.

As everyone walked inside, Brennan instinctively put his arm around Shalimar's waist as he led her away from Logan's stare.

_/Oh, this IS going to be fun./_

As they entered the dining hall, guests first, Logan, from his position in the back of the crowd, heard a scream. It was Jubilee. Immediately his claws were out and he was intently moving to the front of his team, who, with some amusement, let him pass. He and Jubilee were very close. She was like a kid sister to him and there was no way he was going to let anything happen to her. Darkness covered his face as he saw her running toward that man.

Brennan smiled as this young lady approached him. He knew what to expect and released Shalimar.

Jubilee ran up and jumped into his waiting arms. "Sparky, you're back! I couldn't wait to see you again." She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Hey, Firecracker, I missed you, too, kid." Brennan pulled her into a tight hug then put her down as he felt her squirm to get away.

With a sudden indignant tone she announced, "I am no longer a kid," as she smoothed her hair.

Chuckling and playing her game Brennan exaggeratedly looked her up and down, "Yes, you're right. You're definitely not a kid anymore." He extended his hand and messed her hair; then turned as he heard Logan retract his claws.

"Jubilee…," Logan glared at Brennan who smugly returned his glare, seeing the young girl walked obediently over to her friend.

After lunch, the professor had Mutant X shown to their rooms. He asked for a meeting to discuss the reason for their visit. Everyone else was invited to enjoy their afternoon.

In the professor's office sat Adam, Evie, an anxious Marie with Remy by her side, Jean, Scott and Hank.

"Please, Adam, tell us what you have found. Can this really work?" the professor asked, opening the discussion.

Adam leaned forward in his chair. "I do believe we can make this work. All genetic mutation must be balanced. I regularly check my team and occasionally have to give them what they refer to as a 'tune up.'" With a smile toward Marie, he stood up. "Without these 'tune ups' they seem to find it harder to maintain control of their abilities. Now, their genetic structures are constantly mutating, therefore balance is always threatened. In natural mutants it may not be the same. From the initial testing, though, I found imbalances in Marie's DNA."

Turning to walk to Marie, he squatted in front of her chair and took her gloved hands in his. "It may be that when your powers originally manifested the genetic sequencing may have never righted itself. With Hank's knowledge of your particular physiology, we can work together," he momentarily glanced at Hank who nodded his approval, "and find a way to alter your genetic make up to be properly balanced. I believe that'll give you control to use your gift at will." He was pleased to see the smile on her face.

"Ah might be able tah take these gloves off and actually touch again?" She voiced her thoughts, freely showing her emotions of hopefulness and joy.

"Are dere any risks to Marie? Remy don't want to see mon chere hurt." He lovingly tightened his arm around her shoulders.

Standing up, Adam replied, "I need to do additional testing. Some of that testing may be slightly painful. I'd need blood and tissue samples. Evie would be able to heal you immediately."

Worry began to creep into her voice. "But that would mean she would haftah touch me." Turning to Evie, "Ah don't want tah hurt ya."

"Don't worry, you won't. I'll be fine," Evie tried to allay her fears.

"She's a powerful healer," Adam added, proudly smiling at his love. Turning back to face Marie; he spoke again. "The actual resequencing would take a while, since we have to, in affect, change every DNA strand in your body. We would have to put you to sleep for that and it would have to be done without medication." Smiling and turning to Charles he went on. "Emma could do it with a psionic blast but I'd rather avoid the trauma."

"That's not a problem. I could easily put Marie to sleep."

Scott finally joined the conversation. "When can all this be done?"

"Anytime, but Marie would have to be completely off duty until we're done. I would need her constantly available through the testing. After the actual procedure it may take a little time to recover and then adjust to the idea of being touched," replied Adam.

"I think," Charles added soberly, "that even though we are all anxious for this to happen, it would be wise to take the rest of the weekend to allow Mutant X to get settled in. Then we can begin fresh on Monday. Rogue is officially off duty as of now. This will also give you the weekend to prepare yourself. Even though this is what you want, you must understand that all of this will be an emotional and physical drain on you."

"Ah understand. Thank ya, Professor."

Since the meeting was going on behind closed doors the rest of Mutant X were cheerfully reacquainting themselves with the students they knew and meeting the ones who had come since their last visit.

Logan pulled Jubilee aside. "Hey, Jubes, what's with you and Mulwray?"

Amused she remarked, "You jealous, Wolvie?"

"Don't play me, kid." He grinned but she could see he was concerned. After all he didn't know anything about this guy and she was all over him.

"Relax. When they were here last year, Professor X asked him to take over your self defense class for May 'til school was out. We got to talk a little and become friends." All of a sudden she brightened with a memory. "You should've seen it. It was so cool. On Memorial Day, Ororo, Brennan and I put on a fireworks display. We had a ball. That's why he calls me, 'Firecracker'."

Logan just watched him in the distance but then turned to see Shalimar.

Jubilee saw the change in his expression. "Forget it, Dude. She belongs to Brennan. They're in deep."

"Yeah? I think I'll have to ask her about that."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men. Evie is my character._

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 5_

Later that evening after all the younger children were in bed, the two teams gathered for drinks and a movie. The evening was pleasant and yet, Shalimar was beginning to feel a little closed in. The room was large but there were a lot of people. "I think I need to take a walk," she whispered to Brennan.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I just need some air."

"Ok, be careful." Brennan leaned down and kissed her lips.

Outside the air was dry and cool, as evening began to turn to night. The spring sky was clear as a million stars peeked through the black curtain above. Shalimar stepped out onto the porch and took a deep breath as she tried to allow the feral in her to relax. That breath brought quite the opposite affect. He was there, …somewhere. She could smell him, natural and wild. Her eyes turned golden as she consciously maintained a casual posture and walked out to the gardens. Suddenly she stopped. There it was again. /_He's growling at me; low and soft. What's his game?/ _Then, just as natural as his, she released one of her own, still low but not at all soft.

Out of the shadows she heard him. "Why ya on the defensive, Darlin'? I'm not gonna hurt ya." Logan's form slowly separated from the dark recesses in front of her.

Shalimar just stood there, again staring back. She smelled no malice on him and he was, for all intents, an X-Man, so feeling relatively safe she let her eyes return to their rich brown color.

"You have beautiful eyes," he told her.

"Thank you."

Logan lifted his eyes to look back toward the mansion. Brennan was standing in front of one of the full length picture windows of the rec room. "He's watchin' us, you know."

"Is he?" Shalimar didn't need to turn to know it was Brennan, he was referring to. Keeping her composure, she was pleased that Logan was interested enough to notice.

"I heard you two have a thing goin'. Is that right?" Logan smiled slyly.

"It's more than just a thing."

"Really?" Logan could sense her sincerity and the pure truth of what she was saying, but he felt he just had to push a little. "So if he loves you so much, why isn't he dashing out here to rescue you from the big bad wolf?" Logan smiled mischievously.

Shalimar was amused by his confident demeanor and shifted to relax her weight on one leg and fold her arms across her body. "Well,…that's because he knows that I can take care of myself…and…you haven't done anything yet." She smiled back defiantly. "If you were to…try something, he would light you up like Times Square."

Logan let out a short chuckle as he considered the dynamics of a lightning bolt coursing across an adamantium skeleton. His attitude lightened considerably. "Ok, you win. I'll stop hittin' on you, Darlin', though you ARE a doll."

Shalimar smiled, half in appreciation for the compliment and half in celebration of her apparent victory. "Thank you."

"Jubes told me you were taken, but I wanted to hear it for myself."

There was a momentary silence between them until Logan, looking past her again to the mansion, tall and silhouetted against the night sky, spoke up. "You had to get out because of the crowd, didn't you?"

Shalimar couldn't help but feel that the question wasn't as much inquiry as it was empathy. She hesitated for only a moment before she answered. "Yeah," she confessed, "I can only take so much, especially at night. Sometimes I think if I don't get outside, I'll go crazy." They began to walk slowly along the path that led around the garden.

Brennan stood at the window, silently watching. He knew and trusted Shalimar's love for him, but knew almost nothing about this guy. In his preoccupation with the garden below, he failed to notice the slender figure that approached to join him at the window.

"It's ok, Brennan, don't worry." Ororo came up beside him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "He's not putting the moves on her…anymore."

"What do you mean?" Brennan looked at the striking woman he had come to know and respect during their last visit.

"He was,…before. I'm sure there was a…feral attraction. I anticipated it when I found out you were coming. But I also knew she wouldn't succumb to it. She, evidently, just shot him down." Ororo's voice was low and sure.

"How do you know that?" Brennan began to see a quiet sorrow in her face as she looked out at the couple in the yard.

Trying to control the voice that seemed determined to be the traitor to her nonchalant cause, she looked down and replied, "Because…that's the way he looks…when he's talking to me."

Instinctively, Brennan put his arm around her shoulders and silently let her know he understood. "Come on, I'll buy you a drink." She smiled and let him lead her away from the window.

Logan and Shalimar talked over their curiosities in each other until the path led them back to the front porch. "Chuck said you held up against Rogue. That's pretty impressive, Darlin', but what are you like in the wild?"

Shalimar furrowed her brow and scowled, "What do you mean?"

"How well do you hunt?" Logan looked at her and raised an inquiring eyebrow.

Smiling and confident, Shal asked, "Now how can I answer that?"

"Show me," Logan glared.

"What?"

"Danger room, tomorrow morning," he said daring her to refuse.

Seeing the challenge, she wasn't about to let him see her back down. "I'll be there but I'm not going to fight you. Create an odd number of opponents and we'll see who finds more prey." Her bold confidence only served to temper his intrigue.

"You got it, Darlin'. Now let's go in and find your man before I get struck." Logan put his arm out for her to take as he led her back into the mansion.

_Sunday_

Logan and Shalimar made plans to meet in the danger room at 10 AM News quickly spread about their challenge and soon the observation lounge was full of people. Brennan stood at one corner against the rectangular plate window, with Emma, Evie and Jesse. Ororo stood in the opposite corner. Next to her were Jubilee, Jean and Scott. Hank, Shalimar and Logan stood in the massive chamber below having an inaudible exchange. After several minutes Hank turned and left the hall to reappear seconds later in the large port of the control module. The parameters of the exercise having been laid out, he was visible through the pane making adjustments and entering data into the simulator's computer. In a sudden flash of light the vacant coliseum birthed a dense jungle scene. Shalimar and Logan, opposing one another in a small central clearing, eyed each other challengingly for the briefest moment then leapt off in opposite directions, disappearing from view into the thick terrain.

After an hour of catching glimpses of the rivals darting around obstacles and knocking out holographic opponents, Jubilee looked to one of the small statistical terminals situated below the windows on the observation deck. Excitedly she announced that they had evenly eliminated 16 of the 21 opponents programmed for the simulation. Friendly rivalry and banter had begun about a half hour into the contest. Brennan and Ororo were the only two not really participating. They occasionally exchanged glances but remained mostly silent as they watched.

"Look!" Jubilee shouted as everyone saw she was pointing to Wolverine about to get pounced on by an angry looking combatant perched on a branch above his head. As the man sprang forward, Wolverine, with graceful agility turned and skewered the man, throwing him aside in one smooth move.

Fifteen minutes later there remained only the last, tie breaking opponent. He had been stalking Shalimar, who had now come back into the clearing. She had been keeping count and knew one more would put her over the top. Sensing his approach she began to run and suddenly caught her foot on a protruding root.

Everyone in the observation lounge gasped in unison. Brennan couldn't believe what he had just seen.

"No way," yelled Jesse.

Shalimar immediately rolled onto her back and instinctively raised an arm to protect her face as she saw the assailant already airborne and about to land on her.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Logan lunged and jumped over Shalimar, taking with him the opponent who landed under his claws, flat on the ground.

Not feeling attacked; Shalimar looked around and spotted Logan lifting himself from on top of the man. Hearing the bell ring to indicate the end of the match and knowing she had just lost, she immediately sprung and tackled the unprepared Logan.

He landed on his back with a thud. When he shook the daze out of his head, he found a proudly smiling Shalimar perched in a straddle across his chest. "I thought you didn't want to fight me, Darlin'?"

"I didn't but since you won, I had to get you somehow. Our teams are watching. You wouldn't want me completely ashamed, would you?"

"Of course not, I'm too much of a gentleman for that." He snickered as she got off him.

"Besides," she said throwing out a hand to help him up, "I took down the MOST DANGEROUS opponent in the game, so I'm counting it eleven all." She winked at him and smiled with a mischievous grin.

Now standing in an empty danger room, he pulled her into a friendly hug. Her eyes widened as he whispered, "I know you tripped on purpose," and they walked out to meet their friends in silence.

Rogue and Remy spent most of the day in her room. She was beginning to get very nervous about the prospect of the whole procedure. Her pacing began to wear on her carpet as well as her beau.

"Chere, you makin' Remy tired watchin' you do dat."

"But Ah'm so nervous. What if the tests show it won't work? What if the tests are ok but then when it's over it doesn't work? What if…"

"Stop, Chere!" He got up, stepped in her path and grabbed her arms. "You're goin' to make yourself so tired you won' be able to have de procedure done. Now come and sit wid me."

She sat next to him on the bed. "Remy, …Ah'm scared."

"I know, Chere. I'm afraid fo' you, too. I know dat Hank and Adam won' do anyting if dey don' believe it'll work. I trust dem and you have to trust dem, too."

"You're raight, Ah know. Will ya stay with me while they work?"

"Remy's not goin' to leave you, not fo' a minute. Now lay back and take a nap befo' dinner. Won' do fo' you to be all tired out in da mornin'."

Hank, Adam and Charles spent the afternoon going over procedure and finalizing preparations for the tests. The tests themselves might take a few days and the actual procedure and recovery would take a little longer.

In the evening everyone was feeling the anxiety in the air. They were all worried for Marie but excited for her to have the chance to actually be touched again. Emma, feeling all the emotions, including her own, all too intensely, unexpectedly fell back into a chair and put her hands to her head.

Jesse was in front of her on his knees instantly, "Emma, are you ok?"

Jean knowing immediately that something was wrong, stopped mid sentence in her conversation with Evie and went to help. Everyone soon followed and Emma became the center of attention.

She didn't answer right away. She could do nothing but hold her head in both hands and bend to lean forward on Jesse's shoulder. Worry began to cover his face as he looked to find Adam coming up to them through the crowd.

"Emma, Baby, it's ok. Can you hear me?" Jesse tried to reach her again, only greeted by silence. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back in her chair to look into her face. Her eyes were squeezed shut as if in pain.

Adam knelt beside Jesse and touched her face gently. "Emma, focus. Open your eyes." His commanding voice reached her as he saw her relax slightly and begin to respond.

Slowly, she found her voice and shakily began to speak as she realized all eyes were now on her. "I'm ok. I'm sorry. It was just more than I expected."

"What was more than you expected?" Jean inquired still obviously worried.

"I began to feel some stray emotions: curiosity and worry. Then I felt fear but I couldn't pinpoint it so I relaxed my shields a little to be able to focus. Suddenly all the anxiety in the mansion seemed to hit me at one time." She stopped to take a deep breath. "The fear came from the children."

Scott, Logan, Remy and Brennan were already moving toward the door, fearing the safety of the little ones upstairs.

"No, wait!" Jean's strong voice stopped them in their tracks. "They're safe."

Having full trust in Jean, they all returned to their places.

Emma looked up at Marie. "The older ones who know about the procedure are afraid for you. They love you very much." Looking to Adam in further explanation, "They must have been talking about it and I caught the wave."

Ororo moved to Marie and put a caring arm around her shoulders. "Everyone is anxious to have you be able to touch us without worry of injury. I don't need to be a telepath or telempath," she smiled at Emma, "to sense the excess energy flowing around here."

Getting an idea, Emma spoke out. "You know, when we're feeling particularly stressed back home, we take a few hours and go to a club. Dancing helps us work out some energies."

Quickly picking up the hint and fully agreeing, Jean offered, "That's a great idea." Turning to Scott she said, "Let's take them to that new club that opened on King's Highway. It would be a lot of fun."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Jesse was still not convinced.

"Yeah, Jess, I'm fine. It was just like a momentary overload. Dancing will relax me." Her smile reassured him.

No one needed too much persuasion and soon they were off. Adam and Evie chose to remain for what would now be a quiet evening. Charles, very much like Adam, went back to his office to work. Hank wanted one more look at the notes before tomorrow and headed back down to his lab.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men. Evie is my character._

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 6_

After everyone had changed and left for the club, Adam and Evie walked in the garden and around the grounds in the moonlight. Soon Evie caught Adam trying to stifle a yawn and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You are," she said closing her arms around his waist. "You're so tired but you refuse to admit it." Leaning up she pecked his lips and said, "Come on. I'll tuck you in so you can be fresh for tomorrow."

Yawning again and eliciting another laugh from his love, Adam decided to give in. "All right, but I want to stop and say goodnight to Charles first." They made their way through the mansion until they were standing in front of the heavy double doors that marked the entrance to the professor's office. Adam raised his loosely balled fist to knock at the door but was stopped short by the professor's familiar voice.

"Come in Adam."

Instead of knocking Adam reached down, turned the small gold knob set in the right door and pushed it open, allowing it to swing slowly into the room. "Charles," he began, "we just wanted to…"

"…thank me again for having you all here at the mansion." His mouth broke into a sly grin as he marked the disgruntled look that momentarily crossed his friend's visage.

"I hate it when you do that," Adam said matter-of-factly.

Charles grinned wider and continued as if he had no idea what was troubling his guest. "It's my pleasure," He continued. "Please come in for a moment." He reached out to them as he wheeled from behind his desk and gestured to a cluster of upholstered chairs situated to one side of the room. "I cannot thank you enough," he said gratefully, "for your diligence in helping Marie." There was a momentary silence that underscored the great appreciation the elder felt for his friend before he spoke again. "We've been so involved in planning for her procedure that I've not had the chance to ask you about your wedding." He turned in his chair to face them as they sat down. "What are your plans?"

Adam smiled to Evie, offering her the chance to answer. "Well, we really haven't made any plans yet. We've only decided we want it to be in June. We know we want our family to stand with us and you and your family to be our witnesses."

"June 1st is only two days away," Charles said with some concern, "Will you have time to get home and make adequate plans?"

Adam knew Evie was grappling with that reality already so he answered. "We only want a simple garden wedding. I think we should be able to put it together rather quickly," he said reassuringly.

"Do you have a site in mind?" Charles inquired.

"No, not really," Evie explained, "but there are a number of lovely parks at home which will do nicely."

"Why don't you consider letting us host you here." Charles offered. "The grounds are well suited for such an occasion, you would not have to rush home and I know our ladies would love to help, if you would allow them."

Evie's eyes widened at the prospect.

"That is very generous of you, Charles." Adam replied as he glanced to Evie trying to read an opinion, "If you would rather go home…,"

"Oh, Adam," she cut him off, "the gardens here are so beautiful!" Her eyes misted over until a single tear finally broke and fell down her cheek as she thought of how wonderful it would be. Adam smiled and reached for her hand.

"It's settled then," Charles said decisively. "I will tell Jean and Ororo in the morning. Everything is at your disposal to make your wedding lovely."

Evie immediately walked over to Charles and knelt in front of him. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you so much," she whispered.

Gently hugging her back, Charles smiled. "It is my pleasure, My Dear. Our families are becoming very close and it's the very least we can do."

Adam stood as Evie came to him. He shook Charles' hand and said goodnight. They walked silently up to Adam's room.

Entering the room, Evie finally found her voice. "The gardens here are so beautiful, I'd never have dared to ask to have the wedding here. I can't believe Charles offered."

"What he said about our families is true. They have been developing close relationships." He took his sleeping clothes and went to the bathroom leaving the door slightly ajar as he continued. "You were in the danger room. How do you think Shalimar and Logan are going to get along?"

"There was a lot of tension at first. But by the time it was over I think they came to mutual understandings. They walked out arm in arm and Brennan didn't seem threatened. I think they'll be ok."

"That's good." Adam came out wearing black sleeping shorts and muscle shirt.

Evie had to concentrate hard to get her next words out. "Come…sit in the chair and I'll rub your shoulders."

Complying, Adam found his muscles relax at her touch. "How is it you seem to know just what I need?"

"I love you."

Smiling he took her wrists and pulled her around to the side and made her fall into his lap. With one armed wrapped around her back he pulled her to him and began to spread gentle kisses over her cheeks and chin. When finally he found her lips, he covered them with his own and kissed her, pouring himself into her with a passion that seemed to come from his very core.

Evie felt his intense emotion and wanted to live forever in the moment, until…Adam put his other hand on her thigh. His caresses felt warm. Soon he was sliding his hand away from her knee and under the hemline of her short skirt. Letting out a gasp within their kiss, Evie jumped off his lap and slowly headed for the door. "I…um, I need…I should let you get your rest. Good night, Adam."

Just as she reached the door knob and began to open the door, Adam stepped in front of her, blocking her escape. Reaching for her arms he tried to look into her eyes. Seeing her refusal to meet his, he put a hand to her chin and gently forced her to look at him. "Evie, Darling, what's wrong?"

Closing her eyes for a moment and calling on her last ounce of determination, she smiled, "Nothing's wrong, I just think you need to go to sleep."

"Evie, please…this is the third time you've pulled away from my touch. Please tell me what's wrong."

Seeing the pleading in his eyes she covered her face with her hands and began to cry. "I'm sorry, Adam. I don't mean to hurt you."

Adam pulled her to his chest. "I love you. You should know by now, you can tell me anything. Please…talk to me."

Lowering her hands she let him lead her to sit on the bed.

A frightful thought suddenly crossed his mind. "Please…please tell me you're not afraid of me," he begged, his voice just above a whisper.

"It's not like that." She fidgeted slightly. "It's just that…well, I'm still…" she hesitated flushing with embarrassment.

"Pure." Adam finished as his realization reflected in his face and a smile took the place of the concern he held.

She looked down at her hands and took a deep breath then began to explain. "I decided…back in high school that I didn't want to be…like some of the girls in my classes. I always sort of lived in a fairytale world and wanted to…save myself for my knight in shining armor…for our wedding night." Hesitantly looking back up to him she asked, "Are you upset…with me?"

Adam heard the doubt in her voice and quickly took her into a warm embrace. "Oh, Darling, I could never be upset with you. And knowing this now just makes me love you all the more. But…I don't think I can live up to the reputation of a knight."

Finally truly smiling at him she answered, "Oh, but you already have, in many ways. You literally came rushing to my rescue, and you've given me more than I could ever have asked for."

Now his turn to look down, Adam confessed, "but I've…been with a couple of other women."

"That's ok…it makes me happy to know that I've won the heart of the knight others had hoped for." She suddenly looked down and flushed as she added, "and…your experience…will make up for my…inexperience."

Adam turned her to him and gently embraced her. As she moved away and looked at him again; he saw doubt still in her eyes. "There's more isn't there? That wouldn't be enough to make you afraid of me," he stated as concern for her returned.

"I'm not afraid of you, honestly." Taking a deep breath she explained, "It's just that…in college my roommate wanted me to go out one night while she entertained her new boyfriend. It was to be her first time and she wanted it to be special. I went out to the movies and saw a double feature. When I got back I could hear them through the door. They were obviously…not done yet. So I just moved down the hall and sat on the floor and waited. Soon I was hearing shouts and screams and him laughing. I didn't know what to do. I froze in panic and fear. After about five minutes, the screaming stopped and soon the door opened and I saw him leave. When I went to find my roommate I saw her on her bed curled up and crying. I tried to comfort her but nothing worked. In the morning she told me that it had started out great but he soon turned rough and mean and all she kept saying was that it hurt so much. I guess the fear I felt, actually took a greater hold at that point. I think about that night a lot and I can still hear her scream sometimes."

Taking her in his arms once again he just held her silently for a while. Finally breaking the silence he said, "Come on. I think I need to tuck you in."

When they got into her room and she had changed for bed, he tucked her in, as promised, and sat beside her. "I'm glad you told me about what you want. I love you and I will be especially happy to wait for you until our wedding night. I will never, ever hurt you like that. Our first night will be so special that you'll feel like you're on a cloud. I promise you, I will banish that fear forever, when I make love to you." He leaned in and kissed the tears that began to fall from her eyes.

Putting her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly she whispered, "You are so much better than any knight I could have ever imagined. I love you so much."

"Goodnight, Evie." He tenderly kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Darling."

At a club on King's Highway, five couples were sitting at a table finishing their drinks as the DJ announced the last slow dance of the night. Emma was feeling much more relaxed. Most of the night was spent talking and drinking. Some hit the dance floor a few times. This last song, though, seemed to beckon to them all, even Logan who hadn't danced once yet. Ororo had been watching as Shalimar, Emma, Marie and Jean were led in arm to the dance floor by their guys. She was stunned when Logan suddenly appeared by her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Care to dance, Ro?"

Hesitantly, she took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor and into his arms. She had had only a couple of drinks and was in full control, but was still feeling good. Her mind began to wander as she felt his arms around her. They had developed a very comfortable friendship during the times he was home. She had been able to sense when there was something bothering him and was always willing to lend an ear. She had seen him at different times display the full gamut of emotions. She talked him through anger and disappointment and shared in his joys and happy times. As time went by, she realized that there was one emotion left that she longed to share with him. She had come to love him, but remained at a distance. He never seemed to reciprocate that feeling. It hurt each time she would see him flirt, however innocently, with just about every girl in the mansion who was of age, except her. She could never be angry with him though. Logan was a man of deep passion and she knew it. She convinced herself to be content in the knowledge that he considered her a dear friend and that she shared a part of him that none of them ever would. Now in his arms, however; and with the affects of the alcohol making her feelings more intense, she wanted nothing else but to melt in his embrace. After only a few moments she gave into the desires of her heart.

Alcohol didn't bother Logan at all; his healing factor not ever allowing him to get drunk no matter how much he consumed. Taking Ororo into his arms was natural. He considered her a good friend. She had been the one person who seemed to understand his mood swings and wasn't afraid of his darker times. He felt comfortable around her. She had seen the man at home and the wolverine in battle and had accepted them both. Swaying slowly to the music he could feel the warmth of her body next to his. /_She's so beautiful,_ /he thought to himself. /_I could hold her like this all night./ _Then silently kicking himself, /_Knock it off, Logan, this is Ororo your holding./_ Feeling her lay her head against his chest, he instinctively lowered his head to the top of hers, resting his chin against her forehead. Feeling her body relax against him, he tightened his embrace. /_I really like the feel of her in my arms. She's so soft and delicate. That's different from the confident control she always shows. Even her scent is different. It's still her, fresh as a spring rain, but there's something else…/ _Logan recognized the hint of desire Ororo was inadvertently allowing to pass her relaxed control._ /No way, it's got to be my imagination. She's a good friend, but she doesn't want me like that. Still,… it feels like she belongs here, wrapped in my arms./ _Before he realized what he had done he felt the soft skin of her forehead as his lips gave a gentle kiss. She didn't move but Logan felt her muscles tense. /_You idiot,/_ he reprimanded. Trying to recover and make sure he hadn't offended her he finally spoke, "Ro?"

"Hmmm?" She smiled and relaxed again. It had been unexpected. /_What's he thinking? Could he possibly be attracted to me after all this time? His lips were so soft./_

"I…um…I just wanted to tell you…that…um…you look nice in that dress." /_Lame, Logan./_

"I'm glad you like it," she smiled at his appreciation.

_/The scent is getting stronger. That can't be my imagination./_ Feelings of attraction began to surface, raw feelings that Logan had worked hard to not allow himself to have whenever they were together. He valued her friendship more than anything and refused to let sex ruin what they had. But this was different. It wasn't just the wolverine reacting to heightened senses. This feeling seemed to come from somewhere else; somewhere much deeper. Straightening himself and lifting her chin to meet her eyes, he looked deeply into the sparkling blue/gray looking back at him. He was just about to lean down when suddenly the music ended and the DJ's voice brought him back to the room. Immediately he dropped his hand and took a step back.

The ride back to the mansion was quiet. Five couples were now beginning to feel the affects of their drinking as well as the dancing. Logan drove the van they took, so they would have only one car and was thankful to have to appear to be concentrating on the road as opposed to sitting next to Ororo with nothing to occupy his mind but her. She was all that was in his mind, anyway, try as he might to shake her. It was like he was inebriated by her. As they all went in and said goodnight, he turned from the stairs and headed back to the door.

"Logan," Ororo softly called his name. He turned and was caught immediately by the same sparkle still in her eyes. "Aren't you going to get some rest?"

Knowing if he didn't leave now, he was going to do something he didn't want to regret later. "You know me, Darlin'. I need to get some night air first." Willing himself to break away from her gaze, he went into the gardens and leaned against a large oak. Pulling a cigar from his shirt pocket, he lit it and began to try to clear his head.

From her balcony doors she looked down on the shadowed figure. /_The look in his eyes tonight, I thought he was going to…but why would he? He doesn't love me, not like that. He probably never will./ _Feeling the tears begin to sting; she turned and went to bed.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men. Evie is my character._

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 7_

_Monday_

In the morning, Scott and Jean took the Blackbird and went on a mission to find and bring back a young mutant who was getting into trouble as her powers were manifesting faster than she could understand and control.

Adam, Evie, and Hank prepared to take test samples from Marie with Remy standing by as he'd promised. Mutant X along with Ororo, Logan and the professor were wrapping up the school year for the kids.

Hank took the blood samples needed and began running the necessary tests on them. Adam approached Marie who was lying on a medical bed. "I have to take a skin sample. It's going to look nasty because I have to take a bit of the underlying tissue with it. You both may want to look away." He glanced up at Remy who was standing beside Marie holding her hand. "Evie will be able to move in and heal the cut but she'll have to touch you. Don't be alarmed when you feel your powers kick in. The power you absorb from her will work to help you heal yourself as well as her healing you. This should allow the process to be quicker. Evie's powers will also be working on her." Adam looked over and smiled at Evie who was bringing a chair to use as she worked. "Remy, you may have to help Evie after she's finished. Healing of larger wounds tends to weaken her. That's why the chair." Adam smiled slyly poking fun at his fiancé. "Just don't let her hit the floor."

"Hey," Evie feigned insult as she saw Adam charmingly wink at her.

"Don't worry; Remy won't let anythin' happen to de lovely lady."

Adam administered the anesthetic and skillfully took the tissue sample he needed. He turned away and with Hank's help prepared it for the many tests to be preformed on it.

Evie immediately moved into place and extended her hand over Marie's arm. Gently laying it over the wound she heard Remy gasped as he saw the glowing and shimmering of Evie's powers work to heal Marie. She noticed Marie's body stiffened as she felt her own energies being drawn out. The draw was stronger than she'd expected and found her knees buckling almost immediately. She was glad she brought the chair she'd intended to use as soon as she was done.

Almost as if he felt it, too, Remy was behind Evie helping her to lower herself into the chair.

She concentrated hard to not let the healing be interrupted. In only a few moments more, the shimmering stopped, but Evie didn't move her hand.

Seeing the telltale veins begin to appear, Marie flinched and Remy quickly pulled Evie away as she slumped into the chair. "Chere, are you ok?" Her silence was frightening. "Adam, come quick," he called.

In an instant, Adam was kneeling in front of Evie. First checking for a pulse then rubbing her hand, he called, "Evie…Evie" Not getting an immediate response he held her head in both his hands and gently shook her, "Evie…come on, Darling, speak to me." Hank, Remy and Marie joined Adam's sigh of relief when they heard a weak moan.

"Adam," she spoke softly. "Adam, I'm sorry. Is she ok?" She slowly looked around as they all chuckled.

"Yes, Marie's fine. You're the one who passed out," Adam smiled.

"I guess the draw was a little stronger than I'd anticipated."

"You need to rest now. You're done here. Let's get you to the other med bed."

"No, I'd rather go to my room. I can make it." She tried to stand and was immediately greeted by the chair as she fell back into it.

"Chere, you're not goin' anywhere on your own. If you want Remy to take you up, den you go in my arms." Remy looked to Adam who nodded his approval. Leaning down to kiss Marie's head he smiled, "Remy be back fasta dan you know he's gone." Gently lifting Evie and cradling her in his arms, he walked out of the med lab and up to her room.

The afternoon proceeded without incident and Adam was pleased with the progress report he could give to Charles.

Scott called in and reported that this mission was going to take longer than anticipated. He didn't expect to be back until Friday.

Handling one of the last days of school for the younger children was a breeze. There was little left to do but collect books and hand out report cards.

Everyone settled in for the evening and spent a quiet time in the rec room. Logan was there for dinner and for a brief time spoke to Brennan and Jesse afterwards. Then he was gone.

Ororo knew that when something was bothering him, he was either out in the woods or in the garage working on his bike. Normally, she would have immediately gone to give him the opportunity to talk. Not this time. He'd been avoiding her all day. This time she just couldn't bring herself to go after him. Instead she waited until politeness allowed and excused herself to turn in for the night. She needed the solitude and comfort of her room.

Out in the woods Logan was lying on the ground in a small clearing about 150 yards from the mansion. He couldn't shake the thoughts he was having. He'd been thinking about her all day. Now, looking up into the clear star filled sky, he thought about her more and began to realize that his feelings were more than just sexual. He didn't know how that came to be. He'd never imagined himself wanting one woman; - needing one woman this much and it began to scare him. Suddenly, the perfectly clear night became cloud covered and dreary. He knew immediately, Ororo was sad, and he had a good idea why.

_Tuesday_

Tuesday held more testing and a 'last day of school' party. Lunch was a large barbeque. All the children enjoyed the activities. Brennan and Jesse got nearly everyone interested in a few contests. There was a basketball game everyone enjoyed. Some played and some cheered. More got to play as they broke into teams for dodge ball. With everyone using their various powers, the only way to make it fair was to have more than one ball in play. They ended up using five. Logan played in the contests. Ororo watched and finally smiled when she saw three of the younger children, together hit him with balls to get him out. In an effort to enhance their victory, he fell to the ground and wrestled the hunters who attacked their prey. This tender side of Logan was one he rarely let people see. It was something that endeared him to her, but right now it seemed to make the hurt worse. Ororo socialized and cared for the children but still kept at a distance.

Logan helped to make the day enjoyable for the little guys. He really liked it when they felt like they got over on him. His smiles always faded when he caught sight of Ro. He was afraid to be near her, but at the same time longed for her to be back in his arms. /_This is crazy. We haven't as much as made eye contact in two days. You really messed up, Bub. Better find a way to talk to her…tonight./_

Everything seemed to be going well until early afternoon when Charles received an emergency message from a village on the African continent. A signal blared that made everyone, immediately, go into full alert. Questions from the Mutant X team were promptly answered and both teams soon found their way into the command center, known as the war-room, on the lower level of the mansion. The professor was waiting to fill them in on the mission which had presented itself. "It seems there is a situation in Africa."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men. Evie is my character._

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 8_

As Charles pushed the controls, the recording made of the transmission he had received earlier, began to play on the large view screen. They all saw the beautiful woman with fear in her eyes. Ororo gasped as the message began.

"Ororo, please, you must come and help us. Jaku,…he has changed and has let the evil take him. He no longer cares about any of us. He wants only to please his own selfishness. He has taken all of the women and children and imprisoned them." With tears in her eyes now she continued. "Kira…Kira was very sick when he took her from me. He would not allow me to care for her. He left me in the village alone, knowing I would have no other choice but to contact you. I am sorry, Sister. I could do no more alone. Please forgive me." The screen went blank as all eyes turned toward the stunned Ororo.

Logan had sensed her fear as she watched the message and moved to her side. His heart nearly broke to see her so obviously distraught. He now stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders to try to lend his strength.

"Ro?" Logan questioned softly.

Seeing her still not able to speak, Charles offered the answers he could. "That was Onnaka. She and Ororo were raised as sisters and grew to be extremely close. When Ororo was found orphaned at the age of 2, Onnaka's parents took her in. Her family was one of the ruling families in their village. Jaku is her older brother. There is also Saket, the eldest brother. Their father was one of three leaders until he died two years ago. Saket took his father's place. Kira is Onnaka's 5 year old daughter and Ororo's goddaughter."

"If this brother went on a rampage then what about the men in the village?" Rogue asked.

Softly, and as if in a dream, Ororo finally spoke, "They are on the hunt. It's the season when all the men and boys, who are of age, go away for one month. They hunt and gather and teach the younger boys."

"Well," Remy interjected, "while de men are off on de campin' trip, de village is left unprotected."

Suddenly snapping out of her trance Ororo stood. "Professor, I must go."

"Storm," Wolverine was now all business and was not about to let her walk into anything. "This looks like an attempt to draw you out. You can't just walk into a trap." His voice was strong but his tone conveyed his concern.

"I have to go." She turned on him sharply. "I can't just ignore them. Perhaps I can talk Jaku out of whatever he is thinking. I have to try. I have to make sure Kira is all right." Her voice was controlled but desperation was evident.

"Yes, you must go," said the professor, "but you cannot go alone. Scott and Jean do not plan to be back until at least Friday with the Blackbird. I can try to recall them, immediately."

"Charles," Adam began, "I don't want to interfere but you must know that Mutant X is at your disposal. The Double Helix will easily make the flight and my team is yours to dispatch."

"Thank you, Adam." The professor was very grateful. "I believe Wolverine should accompany Storm." Charles looked at Logan to see him nod his acceptance. "Rogue is still off duty. In her place would you accept the assignment, Shalimar?"

"Of course, Professor." Shalimar stepped over to stand with Logan and Ororo.

Charles continued to assess his team. "Brennan, I wouldn't dream of sending the Helix out without her pilot."

With a sigh of relief and a smile Brennan moved to stand behind Shalimar.

Nodding his head, satisfied with the present mission team, he continued, "Good, now…"

"Charles," Evie interrupted. "Would you please allow me to go with them? I can help whoever is hurt."

"Your offer is kind, My Dear, but are you sure you want to go?" Charles turned and made eye contact with Adam.

Evie turned to Adam, "Adam, please send me along. You don't need me here for Marie. My part is done." Then almost pleading she added, "she's just a baby and there may be more injuries." She saw the hesitation in his eyes. "I'll be ok," she whispered.

Seeing her deep desire and knowing her heart for injured children, Adam consented, "All right."

"Very well, then." Charles picked up again. "Marie's procedure will continue and Remy will help in the lab. Jesse and Emma can help Jubilee and Kitty with the rest of the children. The Helix will take off at 7 AM. There will be a mission briefing tonight at 9. Thank you."

At 9 PM Wolverine, Storm, and all of Mutant X joined the professor in the control room once again. They needed little briefing. They all knew their jobs. Logan was assigned as mission leader. "Medical supplies and emergency equipment have been loaded on board the Helix. Is there anything else you think you will need?" Professor X made sure they lacked nothing. Seeing everyone was in agreement he turned to Adam. "Do you have anything to add?"

"Yes, thank you. My guys, give your rings to Jesse. Tonight he'll make the adjustments needed to link the signal to the computers here, with your permission, Charles." The professor just nodded. "I believe we can use the Helix as a relay and the satellite hookup in the war-room should be able to catch the signal." Turning to explain to the X Men, he said, "I designed our rings to be communication devices as well as tracking devices. The rings are coded to our personal DNA and will only work as long as they are worn and the wearer is alive. I feel more comfortable about a mission when I know I can track them if something goes wrong."

"Very wise precautions. Now get some rest and I will see you off at 7." Professor X was confident in the team's abilities but was still concerned about whatever they may find waiting for them.

Everyone went to retire as requested. Logan walked behind Ororo up the stairs and couldn't help but notice she was still lost in her own thoughts. Once they got to their doors which were across the hall from one another he spoke softly, "Ro…"

She stopped but didn't turn. He moved in front of her. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Without looking up and still lost in her thoughts she responded, "Of course, Logan. Please come in." She opened the door and led him up the stairs to her attic loft.

Once inside he stepped in front of her again. "Ro." When she didn't respond, he took her shoulders and urged, "Ro, look at me."

She finally looked up and he saw the fear in her eyes. With the tears finally breaking through, she covered her face with her hands and fell onto his chest. "Logan, I'm so worried." He heard her muffled voice against him.

Holding her tightly and leading her over to the bed, they sat and he held her and stroked her hair as he let her cry out her fears. After a few minutes of intense sobbing he felt her begin to relax in his arms. "Ro, Darlin', it'll be ok. I promise we'll take care of it."

"Thank you, Logan." After the release of tears she was finally able to think more clearly. "I know we will handle it. I'm sure Kira will be fine." Her show of strength made him proud.

"Ro,…I want you to know,…I'll always be here for you, Darlin'." He looked into her eyes and was caught by their dazzle, shining even more after the tears.

Trying to not let her heart feel more than he may mean she replied, "Thank you, Logan." She looked away and stood.

Sensing her feelings change and knowing if he didn't leave quickly he wouldn't leave at all, he willed himself to stand and walk to the steps. Without looking back he said goodnight and walked down. Once in his room, he leaned on the door and let out the breath he had been holding. He took a shower and knew he wasn't going to get much sleep.

_Wednesday_

The early morning brought the teams to the Helix. No final instructions were needed. Everyone was getting in their seats as Brennan started preflight and input the destination into the Helix computer. Emma checked the interior and supplies one last time.

Jesse came on board. "Here're your rings." He handed each out. He kissed the girls and stopped at Brennan. "Watch yourself." He grasped his extended hand. "It'd take me too long to get there to clean up after you." He smiled as he poked fun.

"Nice," Brennan reacted but knew the sentiment was there.

Adam kissed Evie. "Be careful," he whispered in her ear. "I love you." She sat back and smiled. He touched Shalimar's shoulder and she gave him a reassuring smile. As he approached Brennan he made eye contact and shook his hand.

Brennan nodded, hearing his unspoken command to watch himself and the girls. "Don't worry," he responded.

Passing back to Ororo he put a caring hand on her shoulder. She reached for him. "Please take care of Marie. Don't worry about us."

"She'll be fine. I promise." Adam gave her a comforting smile.

"So will we. That's my promise." Logan looked at Adam who nodded and shook his hand, grateful for the assurance.

Adam, Jesse and Emma left the Helix and watched as it disappeared.

The flight over was mostly silent. Ororo told them of her village and of Kira. The last time she visited was for her father's funeral. It had been an emotional visit; her father was a wise man and well loved by everyone. Still, she did not sense there were any signs of impending trouble.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men. Evie is my character._

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 9_

Once over Africa, the Helix landed, cloaked in a clearing of a tropical jungle about a quarter mile from the village. Ororo immediately took to the air to find her sister, despite the shouts of warning from Logan to stay with the team.

Landing in the village center Ororo called out, "Onnaka…Sister, I am here."

Out of her hut came a beautiful woman with long black hair and skin like Ororo's. She ran and embraced her sister as a new release of tears flowed from them both. Moments later found Logan, Shalimar and Brennan breaking from the jungle growth at the edge of the village and rushing to join the women.

When Brennan saw that the area was secure he raised his ring to his lips. "Evie, it's safe. You can come out." Soon she was by his side, as well.

"Onnaka, I am here now. We will find them and get Kira back."

"I was so afraid. There was nothing I could do. I did not want to call you."

"It is all right. These are my friends." She made introductions. "Together we will fix this. Please come inside and tell us exactly what happened."

They entered her small house and sat around a table as this kind woman brought them the food she had prepared. "Onnaka, can you tell us exactly what you remember?" Shalimar tried to keep her voice soft to allow her to feel safe talking to them.

"As I have had the opportunity to think since everyone was taken, I realized that this all started about 3 weeks ago. Jaku began acting very strangely. He became more demanding and short tempered. He had been in an argument with Saket over the things he was allowed to do being part of the ruling families. Jaku was not being a good example to the people. He was also trying to take advantage of one of the young ladies of another family. Saket tried to reason with him but he just became enraged and fled to the mountain. He was there for about 12 days. Finally when he returned he seemed to be back to his old self. When the men were preparing to leave a short while later, he expressed illness and requested to stay home. I feared he had eaten something in the mountain that would have made him sick. After the men left, he was suddenly no longer sick. He was so healthy that he began immediately going out into the jungle for many hours at a time." Her voice which had been low and sad now became weak and began to shake. "The last time he returned there were men with him. Men I did not recognize. They gathered all the women and children into the center of the village by force with cruel hands. Everyone was frightened and most were crying. I stood up and demanded to know what he was doing. One of the men struck me. Jaku laughed as I fell and said he had found someone who would help him get everything he wanted, that he no longer needed to be in the shadows anymore." Tears now began to fall from her dark eyes. "He walked close to me and said all he had to do was deliver you, Ororo. This other person would make him the ruler of the village if he could only bring you back home."

Logan let out a low growl at the thought of Ororo being drawn into a trap by her own brother.

Onnaka continued, "He said he was taking everyone with him into the jungle. I was to be left here to call you. He knew our men would not be back for a long while so I would not have anyone to turn to. I told him I would not help him to hurt you. Kira was behind me. She had just come down with a fever that morning. He nodded and one of the men tried to touch her. I fought him away but was thrown to the ground and restrained by two others. That man picked her up roughly and put her to his shoulder. I could hear her begin to cry. Jaku took her and she settled into her uncle's arms not realizing the danger. He told me I had better decide to call you quickly if I wanted to help her. They tied me and left me here as they took everyone else." Tears flowed freely and she began to sob as Ororo put her arms around her sister. "It took me most of the evening to get free." She raised her arms and displayed the cuts on her wrists from wrestling with the ropes that bound her. "I could not follow him in the darkness. I tried the next morning but could not find a trail. I did not want to bring you into danger. I am so sorry."

"Shh," Ororo tried to calm her sister, "we will find him. We will get Kira and the others back safely, I promise."

Logan used the communication device that Ororo had given her sister. He let the professor know of the situation so far and told him they would be starting the search in the morning.

Evie spoke caringly to her now and asked to be allowed to heal her wrists. Onnaka looked to Ororo whose nod conveyed trust in her friend. Afterwards, Ororo was able to get her sister, who was visibly exhausted, to finally sleep. She met the team as they gathered outside.

"Is she ok?" Shalimar asked as Ororo walked up.

"Yes, she is sleeping and will be fine once she is rested."

Logan, not used to being the leader of a team found it easy to fit into the position. The wild was his territory and a hunt was his game. He knew how it would go and knew everyone needed to rest before they started. "It'll be night soon. I doubt we'll be able to make any better progress in the dark than she did. Besides we need the rest and time to get used to bein' in this climate. Tomorrow is likely to be demandin'. I'll take the first watch. Shalimar, you come and relieve me in four hours, Darlin'. Brennan, give her two and then the rest is yours. Evie and 'Ro, I want you both to sleep. You need to rest the most. Ororo was about to protest when Logan put his hand to her shoulder. "You're worn out from worry, Ro. You need to try to sleep and get your strength." He was glad to see her concede. They all turned in as Logan sat outside and lit a cigar.

He was keenly aware of his surroundings. As he rested in the fact that the area was safe for now, he began thinking of her. His heart skipped a beat when the smoke from his cigar began to mingle with a sweeter scent in the air. As he turned he saw Ororo walking up to him. "You ok, Ro?"

She sat next to him and looked down for a moment. "Logan, I… just wanted to say thank you." Looking up into his eyes she continued, "Last night you were very kind and I just wanted you to know how much I appreciated you being there for me."

He didn't say anything right away. He noticed her eyes were still tired and full of concern. He wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and protect her from everything in the world that would keep the sparkle from her eyes. Doing nothing he said, "Ro, you've been there for me more times than I can count. I won't let you face this alone. We'll get through this together."

"You're a good friend, Logan." She kissed him on the cheek and returned to the house.

_Good friend,_ her voice echoed in his mind. Those words stabbed him, though he knew she hadn't meant to. He wanted to be so much more than just a good friend. She had become the center of his life. He wasn't sure exactly when she moved into that position. He suspected it happened a long time ago but until the night at the club he hadn't realized it. How could he tell her what he felt? She had given him so much. What would he have to offer her? Seeing her hurting was killing him. /_I won't let anythin' happen to her. Her eyes are so full of sadness. I swear I'll make things right for her./ _His time passed quickly as he was thinking of her and soon he could smell Shalimar silently coming up behind him.

"It's good to know you're here, Darlin'." Logan, without turning broke the silence of the night.

"Are you worried?"

"Not really, I saw you hunt. Between the two of us, it won't take long to find 'em."

"But what does this other person want with Ororo?"

"I don't know." Logan's voice was deep and quiet. "But I do know that I won't let him have her."

"Logan,…do you love her?" Shalimar sat beside him and saw his brow furrow when he turned to her.

"What makes you ask that, Darlin'?"

"I may not be as keen as the Wolverine but I know I can rely on my senses."

Reaching a finger out and touching her nose lightly, he grinned, "I guess I know now, that I can rely on your senses, too." He watched as she giggled softly. "Yeah, I do love her. We've been good friends for a long time now, but since the other night at the club I feel different."

"Have you told her?"

Shaking his head, he looked down. "No,…I don't want to ruin what we've got and then there's…the other part of me. The wolverine in me can be,…let's just say,…a little wild. I couldn't stand it if she got to be afraid of me."

Putting a comforting arm around her new friend, Shalimar smiled, "I know what that's like. I also know that she loves you." His eyes shot up to meet hers. "She does. Give her the chance and she'll love all of you. She's a strong woman. Don't underestimate her."

Logan leaned in and kissed Shalimar's cheek then stood up. "Thanks, Darlin'."

He walked off thinking about telling Ororo how he felt and wondered if what Shal said was true. /_Could she really love all of me?/_

_Thursday_

In the morning they prepared to leave. Onnaka pointed them in the direction Jaku had gone. Everyone traveled together. Logan didn't want to risk anyone left unprotected in the village. Between Shalimar and Logan, the trail was easily followed. They traveled for about three hours proceeding slowly to keep the trail. Evie was the one who was least adept to what they were doing but she was strong and didn't slow the mission. She marveled at the beauty of the world around her. To pass the time, she and Onnaka conversed about everything from the wildlife to the uses of the vegetation. Onnaka was expert, as her mother before her, at healing with the medicines nature had to offer. For Evie it was a hobby and she was very interested in all she could learn. The time elapsed quickly and soon it was high noon and they found themselves coming toward the base of the mountain.

Light flickered from the caves and Logan and Shalimar knew they had found what they were looking for. As the others approached, they kept themselves hidden from the guards posted at the perimeter of the clearing.

"I will go and talk to Jaku," said Ororo.

Logan grabbed her arm before she had a chance to rise. "No! We don't know who's waiting for you."

"He did this to get me here. I can not just hide. Fighting will only get people hurt." She looked at Logan with strength and determination in her eyes. "I must."

"All right. We'll wait here. Be careful. If things get out of control, just whisper and we'll be there." Logan trusted her and fought to control his desire to protect her.

"Please let me approach with you. I need to see Kira," Onnaka pleaded.

"First let me find out what is going on. I will check on Kira. I can't risk them taking you as well. Please stay with Logan."

Storm raised her arms and began to lift off the ground. Before clearing the trees she went in the opposite direction and off to the right so as to not give away their position. Soon Logan saw her descend like an angel into the clearing.

Guards immediately surrounded her. Calmly she called out. "Jaku, I am here."

Moments later a tall strong man walked out from the cave. "Ahh, Ororo, how nice it is to see you, Sister. I knew you would come when Onnaka called."

"Where is Kira?" Storm was firm.

"I would not harm her. She's my niece. I've had her treated. She is recovering." Reaching his arm around her he said, "Come; let us…catch up." He led her to a spot in front of the largest cave. They sat and someone brought them water.

"Jaku, why have you done this? What do you hope to gain?" Storm tried to reach the brother she once knew in the man before her.

"You have to ask, why? You were here after father died." His voice began to get stronger as she could see his rage build. "You saw how they treated me. I was pushed aside. Saket took over as the family head and Onnaka was the one most people turned to. What was I? NOTHING!" He stopped and stood to compose himself. "I was ignored. Even the young women ignored me. Well, no more. I have met someone who understands the injustice done to me and will help me claim what is rightfully mine! I will rule and I will marry whomever I wish. The Shadow King will help me. All he wants in return is…you." Jaku, smiled slyly, knowing the reaction he would get from his 'sister.' Storm dropped her cup and paled. "What is wrong, Dear Sister? You look as though you have seen a ghost."

Scenes of a time long ago began to play before her mind's eye. Terror began to replace the concern she held. Storm was brought out of her thoughts enough to try to compose herself and stand. She fought the urge to curl up and cry at the mention of his name.

She stared as Jaku continued. "He is waiting for you, up the mountain. Go to him and the people will be returned. I will give Kira back to Onnaka."

Storm's eyes were now wildly looking around. Jaku grabbed her arm. "Sister, you have no choice. He will find you. It is the only way."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men. Evie is my character._

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 10_

Storm pulled violently away from him. "NO!" She screamed as she rose from the ground and flew back to the village.

Logan turned quickly and looked at Shalimar for only a moment before he took off running. He knew that she would get the others back safely.

He got back to the village and immediately caught the scent of the sweetness he recognized as Ororo, but there was something else that almost completely overpowered that familiarity. Fear. It was infinitely more intense this time and he knew he had to be with her, to do something, anything to take it away. As he approached the house he could hear her repeating to herself, "No, I cannot, No, I cannot." He stood in the doorway, brokenhearted to see one of the strongest people he knew, sitting with her knees clutched to her chest, rocking and shaking like a frightened child. Softly he called, "Ro,…"

Looking up with her tear streaked face, she rose and ran into his arms, still shaking and chanting. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. Holding her tightly he let her press into his arms as he whispered soft words of comfort to her.

30 minutes of his support finally stopped her shaking and she was able to pull her face from his chest. Looking up through her tears, into his eyes, she saw the concern he held for her and the power in their depth. She turned and leaned her back against him but held his arms securely wrapped around her and intertwined her fingers with his. She needed his strength and protection.

Logan freely offered her whatever she needed. They sat in silence as Logan allowed her the time she needed to gather her thoughts and feelings. He firmly held her as he rested his head against hers and lost himself in his thoughts. /_This is where she belongs. I really do love her. It feels so right. I need to protect her. She's not a doll. I've seen her fight and beat the worst of enemies. This isn't weakness or frailty. This is something much deeper. I want to be here for her for the rest of our lives. How do I let her know, without coming off sounding macho or shallow?/ _For the moment he knew he just had to hold her until she no longer needed his strength.

Soon Shalimar came in with the rest and they all just sat quietly waiting.

After a few moments, Ororo slowly looked up and met her sister's concerned eyes. Logan released her as she moved away. "It is…the Shadow King."

Onnaka's eyes widened as she gasped and ran to embrace her sister. "Oh, Sister, I am so sorry. Had I known…"

"You still would have had to call." Now Storm seemed to be very much in command of her emotions.

Logan looked on, proud and amazed at the strength she now displayed as she continued.

"You would still have been able to do nothing. He left us no choice but to face him."

"Storm," Wolverine got her attention.

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes to further control the fear, she began to explain. "When I was very young there was a great ancient evil that was released from deep within the mountain. He was an entity of pure energy wanting nothing more than to rule our world. It became apparent that he could enter a person's mind and take control of their body, forcing their will aside and using them to accomplish his purposes. My powers had just manifested and he took control of me, forcing me to do his bidding. I was very strong and occasionally could break through and regain myself. He used me to wreak havoc on the continent for years, until Professor Xavier came and helped me to force him out. Then the professor trapped him in the astral plane, a parallel plane of existence to this one."

"And now he's back," Brennan spoke. "He used the villagers to lure you here. Wolverine was right. It was a trap."

Onnaka, who had moved to sit beside her sister added, "When he had control of her before, he nearly drove her mad. If the professor had not succeeded she was planning to sacrifice herself to be free of him."

That was all Logan needed to hear. "We have to get you out of here, now," he growled.

"No, Logan." She put a soothing hand on his arm. "I have no choice. I must face him." Her voice was soft yet determined.

"But how?" Evie asked.

"I am not sure. I only know that I must get my people free."

"Maybe we should let the professor know what's going on." Shalimar offered.

"You're right. You and I'll call him now. Brennan, you go stand watch out front." Wolverine was never one to ask for help but was realizing the value of being a part of a team.

"Logan, Shalimar, what is your status?" Professor X knew by the worry on their faces that all was not well.

"It's the Shadow King." Logan saw the older man on the screen turn pale. "He wants…," Logan didn't want to say it.

"Ororo," Charles finished for him. "I know." He rubbed his temples then looked up more resolute. "Wolverine, you must try to keep your team away from him. Storm is the one who must be most protected. He will not make it easy for you. And if I know, Ororo…neither will she. I am sorry, Logan. I will recall Cyclops and Jean and we will meet you as soon as possible."

"Professor, Marie?" Shalimar asked.

"Adam felt they were ready to begin. The procedure started this morning. He doesn't think they will be done before evening. When I arrive I will tell you anything else that develops. Please be careful." The screen went blank and the two stood there for a moment before going back. Shalimar could smell the rage and concern growing in Logan. She took his hands as he looked at her. "We'll all handle this together, Logan."

He squeezed her hands letting her feel his appreciation. "I know, Darlin'. I can't let anything happen to her. I have to be able to tell her. I just don't know how."

She smiled up at him. "When the time is right, you'll know. Don't worry."

Earlier that morning, the people left in the mansion were busy preparing for what the day might bring.

In the lab, Hank and Adam had just finished a meeting in which they discussed the results of all the tests they had performed. They were smiling wide as they approached Marie and Remy who were sitting on one of the med beds.

"Well, would you like the good news or the bad news?" Adam just couldn't help himself. He was too used to playful banter with his team and now the X Men were almost just as close to him.

"Remy, don' like the sound of havin' to get bot kinds. Maybe we should get de good news first." Marie just nodded almost too afraid to hear either.

"Well, it seems," Hank began, "that the initial tests proved correct. The procedure does indeed look promising. There are the mild side effects of being sore and uncomfortable for a few days but that should fade quickly. It seems there is a very good chance that everything we have worked on will prove beneficial for you; so beneficial, in fact, that we have decided to begin the procedure today, …with your consent of course."

Marie smiled and began to cry. She leaned against Remy who put his arms around her and held her tight until she moved away. "Ah can't believe that you think you actually have a way for me to control my powers. Ah was really expecting you both to come in here and tell me that it was all a fluke and that it would never work."

"Hold on, Chere. Remy don' want to spoil de happy moment but Adam said dere was also bad news. What would dat be?"

Smiling wide and enjoying the looks of confusion on both their faces he looked at Hank and then down as he said, "You will have to undergo the treatment wearing these." Bringing his arms around from behind him, Adam held out a small black tube top and a pair of black tap pants. "I know that it's not your usual attire but it's the only thing the scanner is able to scan through and not have the need to adjust the readings."

Marie's eyes went wide as she grabbed the tiny pieces of cloth from Adam's hands and began to blush as Remy made soft wolfish whistles.

"Remy don' tink dat bad news at all, Chere. It'd be most pleasin' to see you in dose."

"Well, Ah hope your eyesight is real good because you'll be watchin' from the other side of the room." Marie glared, daring him to defy her. Then turning to the other men in the room, she ordered, "And you two better be wearing double layer gloves or you're not comin' anywhere near this gal."

"Don't worry, Marie." Hank smiled at his friend. "We won't let anything happen to anyone. This will run as smooth as silk."

In a short time Rogue was changed and reclining in a scan chair ready to begin her long treatment. Professor X had come in to wish her well and speak to her briefly before it all started. She covered with a sheet to feel more comfortable as Kitty and Jubilee came in to lend their support. She was grateful for the love they showed her. She knew that even without being able to physically touch them that they were her friends and loved her. Jesse and Emma came in to give their well wishes and assure her that all the others who were on the missions were also thinking of her. The girls and Jesse left as the professor along with Adam and Hank went to one side of the room to discuss her sedation. Remy slowly came up to her side.

"Don't leave me." Her eyes were moist.

"Remy's not gonna leave dis room widout you."

"There's still a chance this might not work."

"Dis will work. Den you and me go away. Remy take you to an island somewhere so you can finally get a tan." He smiled as she punched his arm careful not to touch the skin that showed out of the short sleeve tee shirt he wore. He took a scarf out of his back pocket and slid it carefully over her mouth and nose. Leaning close to her he whispered, "Remy love you so much, Chere." With that, he kissed her through the cloth.

"Ah love you, too," she whispered as he moved away and the others returned to her.

"Are you ready now, Marie?" the professor asked.

"Ah guess."

"Good. Now just relax and we will be greeting you as you wake before you know it." He put his hands on either side of her head without touching her and leaned toward her as his mind entered hers. She looked at Remy until her eyes just would not remain open any longer.

After being assured that she was unconscious and would be for a long while, Hank removed the sheet and began his work with Adam, as Remy watched and provided any minor assistance they required.

After lunch the professor received the call from Logan and Shalimar. He immediately recalled Scott and Jean. They would be back in a couple of hours. Sitting in his office, he wondered how they would be able to fight the Shadow King this time. Before, they were able to trap him in the astral plane. Having fallen for that tactic once, he would not likely be taken that way again. Charles only prayed for the ability to yet again go against the Shadow King and prevail.

Across the globe that afternoon, Shalimar was out patrolling the perimeter of the village. Suddenly, she was running back into the house. Wolverine heard her approach and was already at the door to let her in. Brennan stood when he saw her. "There's a group of 11 on their way," she told them, "and I don't think they're here to welcome us to the neighborhood."

"Well, that's it. No time to wait for Chuck. Looks like we do this my way. Outside," he commanded, "and everyone keep close. Don't let'em draw you away from the center of the village. Onnaka and Evie, maybe you both should stay in here."

"I can fight! I will be fine," Onnaka clearly let him know her determination.

"I will not be treated like a China Doll. I can hold my own." Logan saw Shalimar smile and put her hand on Evie's arm. Brennan smiled approvingly and said, "She's tougher than she looks." Evie was glad to know her trainer had full confidence in her abilities. Logan looked at her trying to accept what he heard.

Turning and looking to Ororo, Logan saw the distance on her face. He walked over, knelt in front of her and took her hands in his. "Ro,…Darlin'?" his voice was full of concern. It broke his heart to see her so scared.

Finally looking into his eyes, she found something in them that seemed to bring her back and give her the strength she needed to shake the despair that was holding her. She sat up straighter and took a deep breath as fear was replaced by calm strength. "I am fine, Logan. Let us go."

"Good girl." He was proud of her and couldn't help but admire her fortitude.

Shalimar and Wolverine were the first to hear the approach of the men and led the group out. Once there, they stood firm as the men halted and the leader stepped forward. "Sister, come with us and I will release the others. There is nothing else you can do. Fighting will only get you and your friends hurt."

"Jaku," Ororo took one step closer. "I will not give myself to the Shadow King. You know the destruction he will cause. He will only turn and force me to destroy all of you."

"No, you see, in return for you, he will give me the rule of the jungle, second only to him. I will get everything I deserve, everything Saket and Onnaka denied me. Now, come!" Seeing Ororo step back to stand with her friends he shook his head and then gave the signal to attack. He, himself, stayed back to watch his men make the capture.

Immediately, there was the clamor of fists and kicks. Wolverine kept tight control and just punched and kicked the three men who made the ill-fated decision to attack him. Brennan likewise was easily fending off three. The men seemed to underestimate the women as they only fought one to one. Shalimar took only moments to get her attacker to hit the ground unconscious. Storm fought as the skies darkened and thunder rumbled. She too, neutralized her attacker in moments. Both joined their teammates and six more bodies littered the area.

Evie was able to effortlessly call upon all the lessons her friends had taught her. Emma's self concentration, Shalimar's aggression and Brennan's training were all easily put into action. She was now grateful for all the time Adam insisted she work out and practice.

Logan stood with his arms folded across his chest. "You're right; she is stronger than she looks. Adam's a lucky man. I'll have to remember to tell him." Within moments Brennan proudly watched her walk over to stand with him.

From a distance the altercation was being closely watched with much interest.

Onnaka fended off her assailant and thought he was knocked out. She turned to walk to her sister when the man behind her rose to his feet and held a broad stick above his head ready to strike. "Onnaka!" Shalimar screamed. Brennan quickly turned his wrist and threw a blue bolt which sailed passed Onnaka and struck the man, throwing him back against a nearby tree.

Suddenly the Shadow King had his focus on someone other than Storm. "My, what an interesting development," he was pleasantly surprised to see this new person with abilities which made him think about changing his plans.

As the team regrouped, Brennan stood behind Shalimar and put his arm over her shoulder. Wolverine walked up. "Is everyone all right?" he asked. As everyone nodded their reply Brennan suddenly fell back three steps and put his hands to his head before regaining his balance and standing upright.

Shalimar turned and was about to grab his arm when he looked up at her with eyes glowing red and a twisted smile on his face. She gasped as she felt Wolverine pull her back against him.

"Ah, Storm. It is so nice to see you again." Brennan's mouth moved as the deep husky voice of the Shadow King flowed over his lips. "I am pleased with the gift you bring me. He is almost as difficult to control as you are."

All heard the now familiar sound of adamantium being released as Wolverine stepped in front of his team.

Refocusing the red blaze he spoke again. "Do you really think that will do anything but hurt this body? You foolish creatures have no comprehension of whom it is that stands before you. Storm, you really must enlighten them."

Wolverine struggled to defy his instinct to go on the offensive. Storm and Shalimar both put calming hands on Wolverine's tensed arms, fearing for Brennan. The contact gave them all a sense of solidarity as they stood opposing the evil before them, and Wolverine retracted his claws.

Looking down at his hands as blue swirls danced from finger to finger, the Shadow King again put on that twisted smile that looked so foreign on Brennan's handsome face. "He certainly doesn't have all your abilities but his are quite impressive." As a test he threw his hand forward and released a bolt which sailed just over Wolverine's shoulder and seared a tree behind him.

Without flinching, Wolverine stood defiant as the Shadow King laughed.

Seeing his master in control, Jaku came forth from his hiding place.

"Jaku, go back and release the villagers. They are of no further use to me. The child must stay, though."

"Yes, My King." Jaku ran off.

Onnaka ran forward only to be caught and held in place by Evie. "No, please you must release my daughter. She is sick." Tears streaked her face.

"The child will stay where she is. Having this body is not enough. I still require Storm's abilities but now she will work of her own accord."

"I will never work for you." Storm's voice was calm and strong.

"You will come to me or the child and this man will die. Then I will take you as before. I will give you one hour to decide." With that he forced the energies from his hands, rose from the ground and passed from view.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men. Evie is my character._

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 11_

Shalimar felt the wind knocked out of her as she fell to her knees on the ground. Evie left a now sobbing Onnaka and rushed to her side. Wolverine turned to find a blank stare on Storm's face which put a knot in his stomach. "Everyone inside!" His order was strong enough to bring everyone into motion.

"I must go." Storm still had the appearance of one looking inwardly instead of at her surroundings, now the inside of her sister's house.

"NO! You can't give yourself up to him. We stay here and wait for the others." Wolverine remembered what Charles had said.

Hearing the power in his voice she turned and was now able to focus on him. "I will get him to release Brennan and Kira and try to hold him off until the professor and the others get here."

"NO! There's no tellin' what he'll do once he gets control of you. I can't let you go to him." Logan was stern.

"Logan," Ororo began softly, "I have no choice. I must see that Kira is all right. He will release her if I go willingly. I can make sure of that."

Knowing that there was no way to stop her once her mind was set, Logan let out a sigh and stepped outside taking Ororo with him. "Ro, Darlin', if he decides that he wants your powers to control and gives up Brennan, he'll come after you again. I know how scared you were. I…don't want to see you have to face that alone."

Putting her hand to his cheek she replied, "Logan, I know you're worried. There is nothing I can do but go. There is no time to wait for Charles and the others. The Shadow King might decide to hurt Brennan or Kira if I don't go." Looking away she admitted, "I am still afraid. I'm afraid I will not be able to stop his control. I am even more afraid of what might happen if I don't go." Meeting Logan's eyes again, "At least I can try to find a way to defeat him. Charles and Jean will be here soon and together perhaps we will get lucky once again. In any case I can not let this evil continue." Her face was hard now.

Logan grabbed her shoulders. "Ro, what are you thinkin' in that beautiful head of yours? Onnaka said he almost drove you to be suicidal. I can't let that happen. You have to stay here. I can't let anything happen to you."

"You have been a good friend, Logan." _slap_ Logan winced. "I know you are concerned but I have to try. Can we let anything happen to these people? And what about Brennan? You know Shalimar will be devastated if anything happens to him. I must find a way to get him free."

"I know, but what about you? I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you. There has to be another way."

Ororo wondered briefly at his words then continued. "I am older now and stronger. I can better fight him now, than when I was a child. I consider sacrifice to be unacceptable. This can still work out for everyone. If I can get him out of Brennan at just the right moment, perhaps Charles and Jean can strike. But I have to be there to determine the extent of what we are dealing with."

Logan was only slightly relieved by her sound rationalizations. "All right, but I don't like it. I'm left feeling like I can't help you."

"I know you will be doing whatever you can when the moment arises. Stay here and wait for Charles. Tell him my plans. I will take Shalimar to bring Kira back. She will want to see Brennan for herself."

"I want you to take something else with you." Not giving her a chance to ask he move closer and pulled her to him. He pressed his lips to hers, holding the kiss for some time. When he moved away he looked into her eyes. "I had to let you know how I feel even if you don't feel the same. I love you, Ro."

Without saying a word she put her hand to his cheek and kissed him again. She felt him wrap his arms around her in a full embrace and return her kiss passionately as he moved one hand through her hair to cradle the back of her head. When the kiss ended he pulled her head to rest on his shoulder as they were yet unwilling to release their embrace. "I have loved you for a very long time. I promise I will be back." Turning she went in the hut to get Shalimar.

After Storm explained the plan, Shalimar insisted on calling Adam. Using the communication terminal for visuals, she and Evie reported Brennan's…capture. "I think Emma should come with the professor and Jean. It seems we'll need all the psionic power we can get."

"They will be leaving within the hour. Scott and Jean are due back in a matter of minutes. I'll make sure Jesse and Emma are with them."

"Adam," Evie asked, "how is Marie?"

"The procedure is going very much as planned. Hank and I are very pleased and expect great results. She's in phase two now. All we can do is wait and watch. Perhaps she'll lead the welcome reception when you all get back. Be careful, both of you." The screen went blank.

When they returned to the group Shalimar reported about her teammates and Marie's progress. She smiled to see Logan standing silently with one arm around Ororo's waist.

"Very well," Storm said. "My hour is almost up. We must go."

Suddenly, Evie stepped in front of the door. "Are you able to take both of us? I feel I need to go. I can treat Kira if she needs it and can help if anyone else gets hurt." She looked at Shalimar, yet was unwilling to mention that anyone else might have meant Brennan.

Only after careful consideration, did Storm nod in agreement. Turning slightly and leaning up to kiss Logan, she whispered, "I love you." Leading the others outside, she raised her hands and in a matter of seconds the three were lifted from the ground being carried on the wind.

As he waited and watched, Logan was quick to rebuke himself for allowing indecision and fear to steal precious time; time he could have better spent with the woman he loved. After so much pain in his life, he finally found love; only to have it threatened now by a force which he was powerless to fight.

After a couple of hours the villagers made their way back to their homes. Wolverine was left to do nothing but wait.

At the time Storm left and carried her friends to the mountain base, they found things to be quiet. Realizing that the villagers were in fact released gave Storm renewed hope that the rest of her plan might actually work. As the women were approaching the caves Storm whispered, "When the Shadow King left my body I was extremely weak. I had also pushed myself to the point of death. Brennan's mind is strong but I am unsure how his body will react when he is freed."

"I'll be able to take care of him," Evie assured her. "First we have to take care of that little girl." They saw Kira in a small bamboo cage. She was huddled in a corner and appeared to be asleep.

Shalimar turned as Jaku approached them. A low growl followed her glare.

"I told Onnaka I would take care of her. She is no longer running the fever she had. She is weak though and very frightened."

"I am here now. Release her." Storm was firm.

"I am glad to know that you can still see reason, My Dear." The Shadow King spoke then emerged from the cave to greet them.

Shalimar's emotions were wild. She was glad to see Brennan, living and breathing, but was heartbroken to see him being controlled.

"Why have you brought your friends? They can not help you."

"They are here to take the child home." Storm remained determined.

They watched as Brennan walked closer to them. Each stood rigid and confused as they feared the approach of a loved one. First, he stood in front of Evie. "Brennan has fond feelings for you. You are a healer. A service I am not in need of." Without turning he ordered. "Jaku, give the child to this woman." He glanced to Storm who seemed relieved, "You see; I can be reasonable." He turned his fiery eyes to Shalimar. "You seem to be the object of his affection." Slowly he raised his hand and ran it through her hair. She stood frozen. "Would it please you to know that he is fighting ferociously now?"

"You won't have him for long." Shalimar was just as fierce in her statement.

The Shadow King laughed, then indicated the child and woman coming up to them. "Take them and return to the village. Tell Xavier that this time, he will not succeed in trapping me in the astral plane. I will not be defeated."

He turned and walked to Storm. "You and I will make a wonderful team. Now that I have this body, you will not defy me. It would seem he…respects you and considers you a friend. I will show him how much more you can be." He reached up with both hands and grabbed her face. He roughly pulled her into a kiss as she fought to break free. Lightning blazed and thunder rumbled. He pulled away with the same twisted grin. "The fight from you and him is exhilarating. This will be an interesting, and very satisfying partnership." He turned and walked back toward the cave.

Some distance away, Logan heard the rumbling and growled in response.

Storm looked toward Shalimar with sorrow in her eyes. She saw the feral glow of her friend's eyes as they burned into Brennan's back. She was grateful for Evie's restraining hand on the feral. "Shalimar, you must go back and tell the professor. I will try to free Brennan." She put a soothing hand on her friend which got her attention. "It was not him," Storm said softly.

"I know." Shalimar finally relaxed.

"Now go." Storm turned and disappeared into the cave.

A little while later, as Shalimar and Evie entered the village with Kira, they saw the Blackbird landing in a clearing just beyond the border of huts. Onnaka ran up to them and took her daughter into her arms. "Kira,…how is she?"

Evie smiled as she moved a piece of hair out of the girl's sleeping face. "She's beautiful. Her fever was gone when we got to her but she was weak. The illness drained her, dangerously. I did what I could. Now she just needs sleep and food. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Thank you so much. I cannot repay the gift of getting my daughter back."

"It was Storm who traded herself for Kira. Now we need to find a way to free her and Brennan, safely. Where is Logan?" Evie was glad to see the village full of people but could not spot the one she most wanted to find.

"He ran to the clearing as soon as he heard the engines approaching."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men. Evie is my character._

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 12_

Shalimar and Evie soon saw Logan returning to Onnaka's hut with the professor, Jean, Scott, Emma and Jesse.

As soon as he saw them, Jesse ran ahead. Hugging both of them, he asked, "Are you both, ok? Have you been able to find Brennan?" Shalimar just buried her face in his chest and held him tightly. It tortured him to see her so unhappy.

Onnaka had put Kira in her bed and returned to see the others coming to the house. She had fixed food while she waited for Kira's return. Now having set it all out, she approached the others. "Professor Xavier, I am very glad to see you again. Please come in, rest and have food while you talk. Everyone, please come in." Onnaka lead the way as all thanked her and entered.

As they ate, Logan and Shalimar gave all the information they had.

"I knew we would not be able to trap him again. We need another plan," the professor stated.

"How can we fight a ghost?" Logan growled as he had become increasingly aggravated since Ororo left. "I can't punch what has no form and when he _is_ in a body, I can't risk hurting Brennan or Storm."

"Physical strength will not solve this problem, Logan. This will take psionic powers. Unfortunately, the Shadow King is more powerful than any of us." Charles lowered his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to relax enough to think.

"Professor, can you contact Ororo to make sure she is…umm… alright, now?" Evie asked.

"Yes, of course; as long as the Shadow King is within Brennan, Ororo's mind is clear to me. I sense an immediate concern from you. What is it, My Dear?" His furrowed brow showed his emotion.

Evie looked at Shalimar who just stood up and walked away. She turned to Charles and continued. "I believe you should try to contact her. Let her know we are coming up with a plan. There's also a potential for another problem." She glanced back to Shalimar, who still had her back to them, and then to Logan, who had a questioning look.

"Evie?" the professor was beginning to get more concerned.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to make it sound dramatic but I don't want to see them hurt. While we were recovering Kira, The Shadow King approached in Brennan's body and spoke to us. He touched Shalimar's hair and told her of Brennan's mind fiercely battling him. Then he turned to Ororo. He clearly has other interests in her beside her power, now that he's in Brennan's body. He grabbed her…and forcibly kissed her in front of us."

Everyone jumped at the sudden sound of Wolverine's claws extending. His growl was low and controlled but Shalimar heard it. She turned and stared at him with golden eyes returning his growl with a warning of her own. Fury passed and he realized that he was not the only one hurt. Logan walked over to Shalimar. He approached her slowly, to not further provoke an attack. When he saw her eyes return to normal he closed the distance and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, Darlin'. I'm sure Brennan is doin' all he can to fight this."

"And so is Ororo." Shalimar spoke into his chest so only he could hear.

"I know, Darlin'." He kept her in his arms.

"I believe you are right, Evie." The professor closed his eyes as everyone watched and waited.

_~~Storm.~~_

_~~Professor. Thank God you are here.~~_

_~~Is the Shadow King still in Brennan's body?~~_

_~~He was. He had been telling me of his plan to rule.~~_

_~~Evie told us of his…additional…interest in you. Ororo, have you been harmed?~~_

_~~No, Charles. I am safe for the moment. He has discovered that the fight, Brennan has been waging, is taxing his body. He left Brennan unconscious to rest and had us imprisoned and guarded. He has gone back to the top of the mountain. I do not believe he will return for several hours.~~_

_~~Very good. We are in the midst of conceiving a plan of action. Be prepared for anything in the morning.~~_

_~~Very well. Please, tell Logan and Shalimar not to worry.~~_

_~~Goodnight, Child.~~_

_~~Goodnight, Charles.~~_

Charles opened his eyes. "They are fine for the moment." Turning to Logan and Shalimar he conveyed her thoughts, "She asks that you both not worry. The Shadow King has retreated to the mountain and left both of them imprisoned for the night."

"Then let's go get'em out." Releasing Shalimar, Wolverine was ready for action.

"No," Scott interjected, having to endure another of Wolverine's growls. "What's to stop him from doing this all over again?"

"Scott's right." Jesse stated, turning to see Shalimar's disappointment. "We need to find a way to stop him for good." Shalimar returned to her seat beside him as he put his arm around her and drew her to him.

"Professor, how did you defeat him last time?" Emma asked.

"After he was forced from Storm's body; Jean and I, together, telepathically pushed him into a tear in the astral plane just as it was closing. It took all of our combined energy to do it. We both ended up passing out."

"The way I remember it, they were out for the better part of four hours. Onnaka went from bed to bed keeping constant watch on all three of them." Scott added.

"Three?" Evie questioned.

"Yes. Storm also passed out and would have died if Rogue hadn't caught her as she fell from the sky." Jean answered.

"Wait. Did Storm force him out of her body? Maybe Brennan can do the same." Jesse was trying to put the pieces together.

"Actually, Storm flew straight up, until the air was too thin to breathe. The Shadow King was forced out of a dying body," the professor explained. "I'm afraid Brennan can't do that."

"Why can't he?"

"Evie?" Shalimar yelled.

"I'm serious. Why can't we find a way to make Brennan appear to be dying? The Shadow King will be forced to leave him," she explained.

"And then he'll go right for Storm. Not a good plan, Darlin'," Logan objected.

"Why not?"

Logan was shocked to hear Jean favoring such a thing.

"Ororo's better able to fight him." She knew the power of her best friend's mind.

Logan was just about to argue again when Charles put up his hand to stop the conversation. "I think in your arguing you have come up with a plan, or at least the beginning of one. The Shadow King must be forced to leave Brennan and yes, he will go right for Ororo. Her fighting him in her mind will not be enough. He must also be forced to leave her. That will leave him open to our attack."

"Professor, are you suggesting that we try to kill both Brennan and Storm?" Scott was struggling to understand his mentor's rationalizations at the moment.

Everyone began speaking at once stating various degrees of discontent.

"Please, please!" Charles commanded their attention. "I do not wish for either one to be hurt but there is little choice. The Helix is stocked with all the medical supplies our doctors would need." He lifted a hand to indicate Jean and then Evie. "Evie is here to heal as best as she can in conjunction with both their medical abilities." Charles tried to sound as reassuring as he could.

"If we have to do this, can it at least be as painless as possible?" Shalimar regretted even having to voice such a thing.

"Scott and Logan attacking would be too violent." Evie offered. "There would be too much medical clean up."

"We probably wouldn't be able to get close enough, anyway," Logan reluctantly admitted.

"What would happen if Storm zapped Brennan?" Scott asked.

"His body is able to generate electricity and his powers help him to manipulate it. Getting hit from an outside source would overload his system, and in effect, shut him down." Jesse informed them. "If the power wasn't strong enough though, it'd only cause him to pass out. The Shadow King would probably know he'd recover and be able to continue."

"So we tell Storm to hit him hard," said Scott.

Jean contradicted, "That might not be a good idea. After Brennan is attacked, the Shadow King will go for Storm and continue from her body. We might not be given the opportunity to get to Brennan fast enough to restart his heart and correct the damage."

"What if it was a slow death?" Onnaka spoke for the first time. Seeing everyone turn to her, she looked down and added, "I apologize for interrupting."

"Not at all. Your ideas are most welcome, My Dear. What do you have in mind?" the professor asked.

"The last time, Ororo was not dead, just dying. If we can cause the Shadow King to realize death was imminent, would he not again leave?"

"How?" asked Jean.

"Poison. We have a plant, that when ingested, causes slow death."

"Yes, that would work. Brennan would die slowly enough. If after the Shadow King's defeated I could just get to him quickly to heal him, he should be ok." Evie stated.

"Should be?" Shalimar's fear was evident. Jesse tightened his arm around her.

"Timing will still be critical, but not as much as with electrocution." Jean offered to ease her mind.

"That gets Brennan back. What about Storm?" Logan's frustration was rubbing his nerves raw.

"The same poison will work on her," Onnaka explained.

"But the Shadow King probably won't go into her if she's showing the same signs as Brennan." Emma surmised.

"When Ororo was a child, she was lost in the woods for two days. Just before we found her, she was so hungry, she had decided to eat some of the vegetation. One of the plants she chose was this poison. We found her moments later and our mother immediately treated her with a special drink, when she realized what Ororo had done. This ingestion and immediate treatment acted as an inoculation. Though she would eventually die, the poison works much slower in her system than it would in others."

"That is the best plan, then," the professor concluded.

"But how do we poison them?" Shalimar was still struggling with the whole affair.

"We only have to get it to Ororo. She will know what to do." Onnaka showed proud confidence in her sister.

"If we do it while the Shadow King is still on the mountain we can use a diversion for the guards while one of us sneaks in and gives it to Storm." Scott was beginning to scheme.

"Finally, something I can do. It's about time." Logan's attitude began to improve.

"This will no doubt be an effort by all if it is to succeed," the professor explained.

"But, Professor, how do we deal with the Shadow King, himself?" Jean was still clearly concerned.

"I have been thinking about that since we left the mansion. I believe our answer is Miss DeLauro."

"Me?" Emma was surprised.

"Actually, yes, My Dear. It was great wisdom that Shalimar asked for you to join us. I believe that your psionic blast will be the key to finally destroying the Shadow King."

"From what I've heard so far, I don't think I'm strong enough to scare him let alone destroy him."

"Not alone. Remember I said 'an effort by all'. Along with Jean, Storm and myself, your power will bring the final blow." Feeling confident now and seeing he had their attention, he outlined the full plan. When everyone was given all the details, he asked them all to rest and he would awaken everyone at the proper time.

Evening in the mansion was tense. The children, though not fully informed, could sense the worry of the others. Kitty and Jubilee were left in charge of everything. They knew, however, that if they needed help, Hank, Adam and Remy were still there. Hank and Adam had just finished another set of scans on Marie's progress.

"Well, mes amis. What do you tink?" Remy held to his promise to not leave except to use the bathroom and shower. Kitty made sure he had everything else he needed delivered to him in the lab. She even arranged to have one of the older boys go down to the lab and keep him company under the guise of wanting to learn to play cards. He saw through her deception yet was pleased to know she made the effort and appreciated it.

Hank was the first to speak. "Physically, she's doing just fine. All of her vitals are strong and her systems are working well. It seems the professor's influence has worn off and she is unconscious on her own. It was expected that she would remain unconscious until her mind and body have had a chance to rest sufficiently. Then she should return to us. I estimate approximately another 12 to 14 hours."

"Adam?" Remy needed to hear his report most. Would they be celebrating or mourning?

"I concur with Hank's estimate. Her physical strength has been an asset through this whole procedure. Anyone else might be out for days. The process of re-sequencing couldn't have gone any smoother. All the scans now show her DNA in proper alignment throughout her entire body. We were able to safely touch the skin sample that was treated in the initial tests on Monday. I can still touch that same sample now, so the process has been shown to be stable. Although all signs are extremely positive, we'll just have to wait for Marie to wake up. You really need to rest. She will need you most, when she wakes tomorrow."

"Remy will be just fine. Sleepin' here will be de best ting." Remy was tired but refused to leave.

Adam went to turn in. Lying in his bed, he began thinking of Evie and his kids; all so far away. Not having Marie's procedure to focus all his attention on, now left him more time to think of them. Not knowing what was going on was driving him crazy. He trusted them all but was still concerned. Brennan was already compromised and he was seriously concerned with Emma going up against such a powerful entity. Giving in to his need to know more, he used his ring to call Evie. "Evie, are you awake?"

She was startled at the suddenness, but hearing his voice made her heart skip a beat. "Adam, I'm here. How are you?"

"I'm tired, Darling. Marie's procedure is over and went extremely well. We're just waiting for her to wake up; probably sometime tomorrow morning. What's everyone's status?"

"We were all just awakened by the professor. He has a plan which we're to begin now. We found out that Brennan was left unconscious for the night to rest. Shalimar is worried but she's holding up well. The plan involves forcing the Shadow King out of their bodies by making him believe they're dying. It gets confusing but Charles is confident."

"Wait. How will they appear to be dying?"

"Not appear. They must actually be or it won't work. We decided poison would convince the Shadow King and still leave us enough time to get to them."

"Evie, you're going to be very busy. Try to just get them out of the woods instead of completely healed so you can have a chance to rest. Two dying patients may prove to be a strain." He knew that was an understatement but didn't want to burden her with his concern.

"I'll be fine. Onnaka also has an antidote. Don't worry. Adam,…I miss you."

"I miss you too, Darling. You'll be back before you know it and I'll be waiting. Please be careful. I love you."

"I love you, too, Adam."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men. Evie is my character._

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 12_

Shalimar and Evie soon saw Logan returning to Onnaka's hut with the professor, Jean, Scott, Emma and Jesse.

As soon as he saw them, Jesse ran ahead. Hugging both of them, he asked, "Are you both, ok? Have you been able to find Brennan?" Shalimar just buried her face in his chest and held him tightly. It tortured him to see her so unhappy.

Onnaka had put Kira in her bed and returned to see the others coming to the house. She had fixed food while she waited for Kira's return. Now having set it all out, she approached the others. "Professor Xavier, I am very glad to see you again. Please come in, rest and have food while you talk. Everyone, please come in." Onnaka lead the way as all thanked her and entered.

As they ate, Logan and Shalimar gave all the information they had.

"I knew we would not be able to trap him again. We need another plan," the professor stated.

"How can we fight a ghost?" Logan growled as he had become increasingly aggravated since Ororo left. "I can't punch what has no form and when he _is_ in a body, I can't risk hurting Brennan or Storm."

"Physical strength will not solve this problem, Logan. This will take psionic powers. Unfortunately, the Shadow King is more powerful than any of us." Charles lowered his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to relax enough to think.

"Professor, can you contact Ororo to make sure she is…umm… alright, now?" Evie asked.

"Yes, of course; as long as the Shadow King is within Brennan, Ororo's mind is clear to me. I sense an immediate concern from you. What is it, My Dear?" His furrowed brow showed his emotion.

Evie looked at Shalimar who just stood up and walked away. She turned to Charles and continued. "I believe you should try to contact her. Let her know we are coming up with a plan. There's also a potential for another problem." She glanced back to Shalimar, who still had her back to them, and then to Logan, who had a questioning look.

"Evie?" the professor was beginning to get more concerned.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to make it sound dramatic but I don't want to see them hurt. While we were recovering Kira, The Shadow King approached in Brennan's body and spoke to us. He touched Shalimar's hair and told her of Brennan's mind fiercely battling him. Then he turned to Ororo. He clearly has other interests in her beside her power, now that he's in Brennan's body. He grabbed her…and forcibly kissed her in front of us."

Everyone jumped at the sudden sound of Wolverine's claws extending. His growl was low and controlled but Shalimar heard it. She turned and stared at him with golden eyes returning his growl with a warning of her own. Fury passed and he realized that he was not the only one hurt. Logan walked over to Shalimar. He approached her slowly, to not further provoke an attack. When he saw her eyes return to normal he closed the distance and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, Darlin'. I'm sure Brennan is doin' all he can to fight this."

"And so is Ororo." Shalimar spoke into his chest so only he could hear.

"I know, Darlin'." He kept her in his arms.

"I believe you are right, Evie." The professor closed his eyes as everyone watched and waited.

_~~Storm.~~_

_~~Professor. Thank God you are here.~~_

_~~Is the Shadow King still in Brennan's body?~~_

_~~He was. He had been telling me of his plan to rule.~~_

_~~Evie told us of his…additional…interest in you. Ororo, have you been harmed?~~_

_~~No, Charles. I am safe for the moment. He has discovered that the fight, Brennan has been waging, is taxing his body. He left Brennan unconscious to rest and had us imprisoned and guarded. He has gone back to the top of the mountain. I do not believe he will return for several hours.~~_

_~~Very good. We are in the midst of conceiving a plan of action. Be prepared for anything in the morning.~~_

_~~Very well. Please, tell Logan and Shalimar not to worry.~~_

_~~Goodnight, Child.~~_

_~~Goodnight, Charles.~~_

Charles opened his eyes. "They are fine for the moment." Turning to Logan and Shalimar he conveyed her thoughts, "She asks that you both not worry. The Shadow King has retreated to the mountain and left both of them imprisoned for the night."

"Then let's go get'em out." Releasing Shalimar, Wolverine was ready for action.

"No," Scott interjected, having to endure another of Wolverine's growls. "What's to stop him from doing this all over again?"

"Scott's right." Jesse stated, turning to see Shalimar's disappointment. "We need to find a way to stop him for good." Shalimar returned to her seat beside him as he put his arm around her and drew her to him.

"Professor, how did you defeat him last time?" Emma asked.

"After he was forced from Storm's body; Jean and I, together, telepathically pushed him into a tear in the astral plane just as it was closing. It took all of our combined energy to do it. We both ended up passing out."

"The way I remember it, they were out for the better part of four hours. Onnaka went from bed to bed keeping constant watch on all three of them." Scott added.

"Three?" Evie questioned.

"Yes. Storm also passed out and would have died if Rogue hadn't caught her as she fell from the sky." Jean answered.

"Wait. Did Storm force him out of her body? Maybe Brennan can do the same." Jesse was trying to put the pieces together.

"Actually, Storm flew straight up, until the air was too thin to breathe. The Shadow King was forced out of a dying body," the professor explained. "I'm afraid Brennan can't do that."

"Why can't he?"

"Evie?" Shalimar yelled.

"I'm serious. Why can't we find a way to make Brennan appear to be dying? The Shadow King will be forced to leave him," she explained.

"And then he'll go right for Storm. Not a good plan, Darlin'," Logan objected.

"Why not?"

Logan was shocked to hear Jean favoring such a thing.

"Ororo's better able to fight him." She knew the power of her best friend's mind.

Logan was just about to argue again when Charles put up his hand to stop the conversation. "I think in your arguing you have come up with a plan, or at least the beginning of one. The Shadow King must be forced to leave Brennan and yes, he will go right for Ororo. Her fighting him in her mind will not be enough. He must also be forced to leave her. That will leave him open to our attack."

"Professor, are you suggesting that we try to kill both Brennan and Storm?" Scott was struggling to understand his mentor's rationalizations at the moment.

Everyone began speaking at once stating various degrees of discontent.

"Please, please!" Charles commanded their attention. "I do not wish for either one to be hurt but there is little choice. The Helix is stocked with all the medical supplies our doctors would need." He lifted a hand to indicate Jean and then Evie. "Evie is here to heal as best as she can in conjunction with both their medical abilities." Charles tried to sound as reassuring as he could.

"If we have to do this, can it at least be as painless as possible?" Shalimar regretted even having to voice such a thing.

"Scott and Logan attacking would be too violent." Evie offered. "There would be too much medical clean up."

"We probably wouldn't be able to get close enough, anyway," Logan reluctantly admitted.

"What would happen if Storm zapped Brennan?" Scott asked.

"His body is able to generate electricity and his powers help him to manipulate it. Getting hit from an outside source would overload his system, and in effect, shut him down." Jesse informed them. "If the power wasn't strong enough though, it'd only cause him to pass out. The Shadow King would probably know he'd recover and be able to continue."

"So we tell Storm to hit him hard," said Scott.

Jean contradicted, "That might not be a good idea. After Brennan is attacked, the Shadow King will go for Storm and continue from her body. We might not be given the opportunity to get to Brennan fast enough to restart his heart and correct the damage."

"What if it was a slow death?" Onnaka spoke for the first time. Seeing everyone turn to her, she looked down and added, "I apologize for interrupting."

"Not at all. Your ideas are most welcome, My Dear. What do you have in mind?" the professor asked.

"The last time, Ororo was not dead, just dying. If we can cause the Shadow King to realize death was imminent, would he not again leave?"

"How?" asked Jean.

"Poison. We have a plant, that when ingested, causes slow death."

"Yes, that would work. Brennan would die slowly enough. If after the Shadow King's defeated I could just get to him quickly to heal him, he should be ok." Evie stated.

"Should be?" Shalimar's fear was evident. Jesse tightened his arm around her.

"Timing will still be critical, but not as much as with electrocution." Jean offered to ease her mind.

"That gets Brennan back. What about Storm?" Logan's frustration was rubbing his nerves raw.

"The same poison will work on her," Onnaka explained.

"But the Shadow King probably won't go into her if she's showing the same signs as Brennan." Emma surmised.

"When Ororo was a child, she was lost in the woods for two days. Just before we found her, she was so hungry, she had decided to eat some of the vegetation. One of the plants she chose was this poison. We found her moments later and our mother immediately treated her with a special drink, when she realized what Ororo had done. This ingestion and immediate treatment acted as an inoculation. Though she would eventually die, the poison works much slower in her system than it would in others."

"That is the best plan, then," the professor concluded.

"But how do we poison them?" Shalimar was still struggling with the whole affair.

"We only have to get it to Ororo. She will know what to do." Onnaka showed proud confidence in her sister.

"If we do it while the Shadow King is still on the mountain we can use a diversion for the guards while one of us sneaks in and gives it to Storm." Scott was beginning to scheme.

"Finally, something I can do. It's about time." Logan's attitude began to improve.

"This will no doubt be an effort by all if it is to succeed," the professor explained.

"But, Professor, how do we deal with the Shadow King, himself?" Jean was still clearly concerned.

"I have been thinking about that since we left the mansion. I believe our answer is Miss DeLauro."

"Me?" Emma was surprised.

"Actually, yes, My Dear. It was great wisdom that Shalimar asked for you to join us. I believe that your psionic blast will be the key to finally destroying the Shadow King."

"From what I've heard so far, I don't think I'm strong enough to scare him let alone destroy him."

"Not alone. Remember I said 'an effort by all'. Along with Jean, Storm and myself, your power will bring the final blow." Feeling confident now and seeing he had their attention, he outlined the full plan. When everyone was given all the details, he asked them all to rest and he would awaken everyone at the proper time.

Evening in the mansion was tense. The children, though not fully informed, could sense the worry of the others. Kitty and Jubilee were left in charge of everything. They knew, however, that if they needed help, Hank, Adam and Remy were still there. Hank and Adam had just finished another set of scans on Marie's progress.

"Well, mes amis. What do you tink?" Remy held to his promise to not leave except to use the bathroom and shower. Kitty made sure he had everything else he needed delivered to him in the lab. She even arranged to have one of the older boys go down to the lab and keep him company under the guise of wanting to learn to play cards. He saw through her deception yet was pleased to know she made the effort and appreciated it.

Hank was the first to speak. "Physically, she's doing just fine. All of her vitals are strong and her systems are working well. It seems the professor's influence has worn off and she is unconscious on her own. It was expected that she would remain unconscious until her mind and body have had a chance to rest sufficiently. Then she should return to us. I estimate approximately another 12 to 14 hours."

"Adam?" Remy needed to hear his report most. Would they be celebrating or mourning?

"I concur with Hank's estimate. Her physical strength has been an asset through this whole procedure. Anyone else might be out for days. The process of re-sequencing couldn't have gone any smoother. All the scans now show her DNA in proper alignment throughout her entire body. We were able to safely touch the skin sample that was treated in the initial tests on Monday. I can still touch that same sample now, so the process has been shown to be stable. Although all signs are extremely positive, we'll just have to wait for Marie to wake up. You really need to rest. She will need you most, when she wakes tomorrow."

"Remy will be just fine. Sleepin' here will be de best ting." Remy was tired but refused to leave.

Adam went to turn in. Lying in his bed, he began thinking of Evie and his kids; all so far away. Not having Marie's procedure to focus all his attention on, now left him more time to think of them. Not knowing what was going on was driving him crazy. He trusted them all but was still concerned. Brennan was already compromised and he was seriously concerned with Emma going up against such a powerful entity. Giving in to his need to know more, he used his ring to call Evie. "Evie, are you awake?"

She was startled at the suddenness, but hearing his voice made her heart skip a beat. "Adam, I'm here. How are you?"

"I'm tired, Darling. Marie's procedure is over and went extremely well. We're just waiting for her to wake up; probably sometime tomorrow morning. What's everyone's status?"

"We were all just awakened by the professor. He has a plan which we're to begin now. We found out that Brennan was left unconscious for the night to rest. Shalimar is worried but she's holding up well. The plan involves forcing the Shadow King out of their bodies by making him believe they're dying. It gets confusing but Charles is confident."

"Wait. How will they appear to be dying?"

"Not appear. They must actually be or it won't work. We decided poison would convince the Shadow King and still leave us enough time to get to them."

"Evie, you're going to be very busy. Try to just get them out of the woods instead of completely healed so you can have a chance to rest. Two dying patients may prove to be a strain." He knew that was an understatement but didn't want to burden her with his concern.

"I'll be fine. Onnaka also has an antidote. Don't worry. Adam,…I miss you."

"I miss you too, Darling. You'll be back before you know it and I'll be waiting. Please be careful. I love you."

"I love you, too, Adam."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men. Evie is my character._

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 14_

The explosion was huge and seemed to shake everything. Everyone hit the ground hard. Most were just stunned and able to shake it off easily. Jaku rose and quickly grabbed Evie again, this time holding the knife to her back. He saw two men rise to their feet and begin to approach him. "STOP!" he yelled.

Cyclops and Wolverine froze in their tracks seeing, her face contort as she must have felt the knife begin to dig into her back.

Jesse finally lifted his head and saw her. "NO! Evie!" he screamed as he bolted toward her only to be caught by the strong arms of his friends.

Jaku was now the center of attention as he stepped back in fury. "I will not hesitate to kill her or any of you. You have ruined all my plans. You will not leave here this day." He pulled his arm back preparing to plunge the knife into Evie. - "AAAHHH!" -

Everyone froze as a blood curdling scream cut the air. Jesse broke free and ran as he saw Evie thrown to the ground like a rag doll.

Jaku fell to the ground with electric currents still sliding over his body.

Shalimar looked over and saw Brennan lower his arm and collapse back into Onnaka's lap.

Jesse helped Evie to her feet and followed her as she ran when she saw Brennan. By the time Shalimar joined them, Evie's hands were already simmering.

Onnaka left them and ran to her sister who was being gently cradled in Logan's arms. "Sister," Onnaka called to her.

Slowly Ororo opened her eyes. "Is it done?" she laboriously whispered.

Holding her close to him and stroking her hair, Logan said, "Yeah, Darlin', it's done."

"Sister, you must drink this." Onnaka held the same flask to Ororo's lips as she watched her followed instruction. She turned and saw Evie at her side, then marveled at the glowing hands laid on her sister's head.

Scott and Jesse were holding their girls. Scott had also checked on the professor and laid his body flat on the ground from the position he had fallen into. All three were unconscious.

When he saw Evie come up to them, slowly, Jesse could see the healing having affect on her. "Evie, wait." He stopped her before she touched Charles. "They're only unconscious. Why don't you wait until we get everyone back to the hut? It'll give you a chance to recoup."

She looked to Scott who nodded in agreement. "Alright, but just let me check and give them a little strength to make it back." When she saw both men concede; she moved from Charles to Jean to Emma. Finally, she sat back against a rock now and looked around. "Jesse, how are we going to get everyone back? Too many are injured." Her voice was weak and strained as she sadly voiced her random thoughts. "Shalimar's wrist is broke, but she wouldn't let me touch it. …Brennan's still not out of the woods. …It would take too long to make two trips."

Jesse knew she was wearing out. He could hear it in her voice. "Don't worry. I've got that covered."

Evie watched as he gently laid Emma on the ground and pulled from his pocket a small device. She smiled as she recognized the Helix's remote. "Good boy. You're always thinking, aren't you? Adam will be proud."

He smiled as he brought the Helix overhead. They cleared a place as Jesse brought her to a soft landing and opened the door. It was close quartering but they got all the injured inside. Jesse gave Scott a quick co-pilot briefing on the controls as Logan and Onnaka made sure all were secure for the trip back. Onnaka walked out as Logan watched her walk over to Jaku. She slowly knelt beside him and extended her hand to his neck. Logan approached her as she dropped her head and began to cry. He helped her stand and let her cry with her head on his chest. "I'm sorry, Darlin'." His voice was kind and his features seemed to soften as she looked up to him.

"I know there was no other way. Thank you." She stepped back. Looking to her brother one last time she turned and entered the Helix.

Storm opened her eyes as she felt her sister's hand in hers. "Onnaka," she whispered.

"I am here, Sister."

"Jaku?" After she asked she saw Onnaka look down and more tears began to fall. She looked to Logan whose condoling eyes confirmed her suspicion. "We will mourn with our family, but we must remember that Jaku chose his own path. He walked it of his own accord." She closed her eyes and squeezed her sister's hand.

Jesse and Scott got everyone back into the hut and all the injured were made comfortable.

Onnaka did what she could for everyone and made sure Evie ate to increase her strength as she began moving from person to person.

Jesse made sure she rested in between rounds. He didn't want her passing out. He knew she would push herself otherwise and Adam would have his head. He knew she was concentrating her healing on Jean first to have the doctor's help.

After assuring that all were now comfortable and on their way to recovery, Evie walked up to Shalimar. "Ok, let me see your wrist." Evie sounded tired but refused to quit.

"No." Shalimar just sat staring into Brennan's placid face.

"Shal, I have to heal your wrist."

"No, you have too much else to do. They still need you." Shalimar turned to face her.

"It's ok, I'm fine. Let me see it. I know it must be hurting."

"No, Evie. I can deal with it."

Just then Jesse came up to them. "What's going on? Is he ok?"

Shalimar just turned away as Evie spoke. "Brennan's fine, Jess. It's Shalimar who is being a difficult patient. She won't let me heal her wrist."

"Shal," Jesse tried to reason with her, "I know you're worried about Brennan, but you have to think about you, too."

"No. Evie's exhausted and Brennan is still in bad shape. I can't use her strength when he needs it." Shalimar's voice betrayed her fearless front.

"Shal, listen. We're all worried. Evie's already gotten them past the worst of it. I'm watching her and making sure she rests. Right now it's important that you let her help you. Your wrist has to be healed sooner or later. I need your help. Scott, Logan and I can't get everyone home on our own. I'll need you to help pilot the Helix." Jesse hated to go against her, but he had to lay it on the line. He knew she would never give in unless she could see the result of what she was doing.

Looking down at Brennan, she finally raised her arm from her lap and lowered it into Evie's waiting palms. "Good girl," she heard as Jesse kissed her forehead and went back to Emma's side.

Logan was either out patrolling the area to assure no other imminent danger or sitting by Ororo's side holding her hand as she slept. Again he felt helpless. The feeling quickly spread among all the men. There was nothing any of them could do but watch and wait for their friends to awaken.

Jesse and Scott decided to check in with the mansion. Hank got the transmission and called Adam to the control room.

"I'm here," Adam called as he walked through the door. "What's your status?"

Jesse began, "We believe the Shadow King's been destroyed. The professor, Jean, Emma, Storm and Brennan are all unconscious. Shalimar had a broken wrist but Evie's taken care of it. The rest of us are fine."

"How's Evie holding up?"

"She's going from person to person for short periods. She's really tired."

"Jess, you know how she can be. She'll push herself too hard. Watch her."

"Like a hawk, Adam. Don't worry."

"Scott," Hank began, "Charles, and Jean are out like before? Do you feel there are signs of anything else?"

"No, I think it's the same condition; overexertion. I believe they'll come out of it. There's just no telling how long it'll take. Evie ran med scans in the Helix during the return to the village. She didn't find anything to concern us. She's been spending most of her time on Jean in order to have the med help, though."

"She believes Emma's in the same condition and will probably be the last to come out around. She was firing off blasts faster than I've ever seen," Jesse added.

"Very well," said Hank. "Now, what of Storm and Brennan? Adam spoke of an antidote. Did it take affect?"

Scott began, "Yes. The scans showed it did take affect but," he stopped and looked at Jesse, "they were very weak."

Adam was quick to read Jesse's face. "Jesse, what else?"

"The poison took affect quicker than we anticipated. They were both very weak just from fighting off the Shadow King's hold on them. It caused the antidote to take longer to kick in. Storm's antibodies helped her to pull through well enough."

"And Brennan?" Adam was obviously trying to calm his rising concern.

"Onnaka was able to get the antidote to Brennan but Evie wasn't able to get to him as planned to help increase his strength. She's not sure what affects the poison lingering in his system might have." Adam look down as in deep thought.

"You said she was fine. Why couldn't she get to Brennan?" He knew Jesse was holding something back. With more urgency in his voice, he demanded, "What happened, Jesse?"

Jesse could hear his concern and was quick to answer. "She is fine. Jaku found her as she was in the jungle waiting to do her job. He…held her at knife point and brought her to the Shadow King. After the Shadow King was destroyed, Jaku vowed to kill all of us and was about to stab her when Brennan got up enough energy to shoot him from behind before the poison made him pass out." He could see Adam release the breath he was holding and drop his shoulders in relief.

"And what of Jaku, now? Hank asked.

"Dead" Scott reported, adding, "Onnaka is dealing well. I'm sure Ororo will, too."

Just then Shalimar walked up behind Jesse and Scott. "Shalimar, how's the wrist?"

"I'll be ok, Adam. How's Marie?" She saw Hank and Adam smile at each other.

"She is wonderful. Everything worked out well." Adam was obviously pleased.

Hank continued, "After she awoke, there was the expected pain. It cleared faster than anticipated and she was released from the med lab a little while ago. Remy took her straight to her room. I…um…don't expect we will see her until morning." He looked down as Adam cleared his throat and blushed.

Shalimar hugged both guys. "That's so wonderful. Everyone will be ecstatic to hear. Thank you."

"You all stay put until Evie and Jean give clearance to move everyone back home. We'll be waiting to check you all when you get back. We're here if they need us in the meantime." Hank wrapped up the communication.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men. Evie is my character._

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 15_

The evening and night passed quietly. Jesse made sure Evie rested. Shalimar and Onnaka made sure everyone was comfortable as the village women brought them food and drink.

Jean was the first to awaken. She ate and within an hour with Evie's help, she was on her feet and checking Brennan. After a round together, Jean insisted that Evie sleep for a few hours. Everyone was clearly out of danger and rest would only help her to continue in the morning.

_Saturday_

The professor was up by sunrise as was Storm. After breakfast and after another round of checkups, Jean and Evie decided Emma and Brennan could be safely moved. Storm was awake but extremely weak. Getting her home was the best thing as well. Jean wanted Hank to check her as soon as possible just to be sure.

Everyone was safely loaded onto the two aircrafts as Scott and Jesse prepared everyone for the flight back to the mansion. It made sense for each team to fly back in their own craft. Jean was there for Storm and Evie could handle Brennan and Emma. After an emotional goodbye to Onnaka, all were in the air.

Hours later the mansion was notified to prepare for landing. All the adults were outside watching as the crafts powered down.

Hank and Remy rushed into the Blackbird. They were pleased to find everyone in fairly good condition. "Storm needs to be in Medical but otherwise we're fine," Jean informed them. "Mutant X needs our help."

Marie awaited each of her friends as they exited the craft. Each greeted her with varying degrees of hugs and tears to share her joy.

Logan carried Storm to the lab as Hank, Jean and the professor followed.

Scott and Remy moved on to help Adam with his team.

When Adam entered the Helix he was filled with emotions of both joy and thankfulness for having his team back and concern and sadness for the ones who were not able, at that moment, to smile back at him. Brennan and Emma had never regained consciousness. Jesse informed him that about half way through the flight home Evie passed out from sheer exhaustion.

Marie came on board. She and Shalimar hugged and cried both for joy and release as Adam quickly checked the others.

Adam and Jesse carried their girls as Scott and Remy put Brennan on a gurney Adam had prepared.

Marie walked with Shalimar as they talked and briefly filled each other in on what happened.

After Hank and Adam checked all the returning mission members, the professor, Jean, Scott, Logan, Shalimar and Jesse were released with orders to sleep until dinner. All complied reluctantly.

Storm woke periodically through the flight home and her time in the lab. Hank was satisfied that the poison was sufficiently dissipating from her system. Her previous experience with that particular poison did indeed work as expected to give her the resistance her body needed to fight it.

Logan refused to leave until she was released. Then he insisted on carrying her to her room.

Shalimar sat next to Brennan until she was assured his scans were clear. Adam found the destabilized poison still in his system. The antidote had some affect but his extreme weakness didn't allow for proper resistance. Shalimar had brought a sample of the plant for Adam to examine and more of the antidote Onnaka had made. After further examination, Adam was able to develop his own antidote designed for Brennan's specific physiology.

"Shalimar, go to bed." Adam told her. "He'll be out for a while. He may not even wake until late tonight. Get some sleep and then you can come back and sit with him." Adam hugged her and sent her off.

Jesse only left Emma's side to get himself checked out. "You should have seen her, Adam. She shot her blasts so fast. It was amazing."

"That's what did her in. Charles told me that he and Jean were augmenting her abilities once she initiated them. They're so potent that their power sustained the effort; then overwhelmed her as she tried to stop. Her scans are clear, so she will wake. I'm just not sure when. I am sure it won't be for a while, though. Go to bed." He smiled as he sent Jesse on his way.

Hank had assisted until only Evie was left unchecked. Adam knew hers was a case of regenerating after taxing her powers. He wasn't worried. He sat by her as Hank left only to return periodically until evening to check on his friends.

As night approached everyone was well on their way to being fully recovered. Dinner was pleasant with talk of Marie's procedure and the mission. The professor finally had a chance to tell everyone of his offer to host the wedding. Since Evie was still unconscious, the girls had to contain their excitement and delay the planning. Night brought more needed rest.

Storm was able to go to dinner with the others but was still tired. The energy it took to dress and be there, wore on her quickly. Logan noticed. "Ro, let me help you upstairs. You don't have to stay down here."

She began to refuse but thought better of it when Jean agreed that she still needed rest.

Once in her room, she went to change as Logan waited. She came out of the bathroom and sat on her bed. "Logan, it is very kind of you to care for me like this but I assure you it is not necessary."

Slowly, he approached and sat on the bed next to her. "It is, Darlin'." Logan paused a moment and looked into her eyes. "Ro, I want to talk to you about something." He hesitated and looked down. "Before you went off to the mountain…I told you something."

She put her hand up to stop him, "We were in a desperate situation and I was frightened. I know you were being a good friend and trying to take care of me. You do not have to continue."

Logan couldn't believe his ears. What was she trying to do? "Ro, we're not in a desperate situation now and you don't seem frightened to me." He moved closer to her and put one hand on her cheek. "I love you." Seeing her close her eyes against the feel of his hand, he leaned in and kissed her. Moving slightly to embrace her fully, he let his kiss tell her the meaning of his words. When they had finally moved apart, Logan saw tears in her eyes. "What is it, Darlin'? What's wrong?" When she hesitated he turned away from her. "Oh, I understand. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Logan," Ororo stood and moved to sit on his lap, "you don't understand. I can't remember when I first realized I was in love with you. I have lived with that love hidden in my heart for so long that I was beginning to think that my love would never be returned. I didn't think you would ever notice me for the woman I want to be for you."

Logan wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. "I've been a fool. I never let myself think of you like that because I didn't want to ruin the friendship we had. I was afraid to let myself go because I didn't want to scare you. You're too important to me. After the night at the club and I had you in my arms, I couldn't think of anything but how you made me feel. I realized that you were a part of me that I never want to let go." He moved his hands to her hair and brought her head slowly down as he gazed into her eyes. Soon his lips were over hers and she eagerly responded letting him know that from now on neither one had to hide their feelings.

In the lab, three Mutant X members lay sleeping, still too weak to wake. Having rested themselves, Jesse and Shalimar insisted on staying in the lab for the night, waiting and watching as the ones they loved most fought to come back to them.

Midnight found Jesse, Shalimar and Adam asleep in their chairs. Evie stirred and opened her eyes. Knowing not to move too quickly she sat for another moment then looked around the lab. Smiling at the loving scene before her she slowly got out of bed and walked over to Adam. Gently lowering herself to be seated on his lap, she smiled as he woke and put his arms around her. "Welcome back," he whispered.

"Thank you, I missed you." She leaned down and kissed him. "How are they?"

"They'll be fine. We just have to wait until they wake up. Sit back and let me scan you." As they began to move around Shalimar and Jesse woke.

"Hey, Evie."

"Hi Jess."

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, Shal, I'm fine."

"Yes, she is fine. Perfect in fact."

"Take her to her room, Adam, and you get some sleep, too. We'll stay here."

Smiling gratefully at Shal's directives he put his arm around Evie and led her out of the lab.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men. Evie is my character._

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 16_

_Sunday_

As the sun rose, things seemed to get back to normal at the mansion. With the exception of the two patients in the med lab, all the mission members were very much recovered and gathering for what would be a normal, albeit noisy breakfast.

Adam and Evie went to check on Brennan and Emma. Entering the lab they found Shalimar and Jesse sitting faithfully by their bedsides. "Good morning." Adam greeted them. "Any changes yet?"

Shalimar shook her head, "No, not so much as a twitch, here."

"How about Emma?" Evie asked as she moved closer to her bed.

As if on cue, Emma let out a small moan. "Aw, can't you let me sleep in just a little longer?"

Everyone moved quickly to her side and laughed as she began to open her eyes. "Don't you think about 40 hours is enough?" Adam asked.

She tried to get up but Evie stopped her. "Not too fast. Stay put and let us run a scan."

"What happened? Have I really been out that long?"

"Yep." Jesse moved back to hold her hand as she finally was able to sit up.

"What do you remember?" Adam asked.

"We came out of the clearing when the Shadow King returned to Brennan's body. He threw Shalimar like a doll."

"Don't remind me." Shal grimaced.

"He left Brennan then went for Ororo. She struggled and the professor gave the command to shoot. I did…that's all I can remember."

"You were shooting, all right." Jesse was proud of her.

"How do you feel?" Evie asked.

"I'm ok, I think, just a little light headed."

"That's better than I expected," Adam said. "With the combined power of Jean and Charles running through you I expected a pretty good headache at least."

"Don't wish it on me."

Adam kissed her head. "I don't. I'm glad you're ok. You did a great job." Turning to Jesse he added, "Take her to her room and let her freshen up. Then go to breakfast. You both need it."

Emma swung her legs over the side of the bed and gasped as her feet hit the floor. "It's cold!" she protested. Taking two steps she fell forward into Jesse's arms as the room around her suddenly seemed to turn end over end.

Adam motioned to Shal who quickly wheeled in a chair from the corner of the lab.

"_Drive_ her to her room—and then to breakfast," he corrected himself.

As they left, Adam turned and found Evie's glowing hands on Brennan's chest. "Nothing like modern medicine."

"He's still a little weak. I just wanted to see if I could help him along."

Adam shook his head as he moved to the scanner. "Let me see if it helped." He ran the scan and smiled as the report showed improvement. "I like where the field is heading but I think I might be out of a job unless you can teach me to do that." Turning to Shalimar as they laughed, he said, "He'll be fine. Don't worry. Why don't you come and have breakfast with us?"

"No, thank you. I really just want to stay here."

"All right, I'll have something sent down to you."

Shalimar waited and watched as the morning passed. Hank was the only one who popped in and out of the lab from time to time. A little after noon, Brennan finally began to stir. She quickly came to his side and took his hand.

Opening his eyes he saw her looking down at him. "Hey."

"Hey, how do you feel?"

Trying to sit up only to be forced down again as the room began to swim around him, he answered, "Fine, as long as you tell me which way is up." He covered his eyes with his free arm.

"Adam, Brennan's awake." Shalimar called into her ring.

"We'll be right there," was the response she heard.

"Did the professor's plan work?" he asked.

"Yeah, it worked. Everyone's fine. You were the only one who was still out. The poison took longer to work out of your system."

Just then the rest of Mutant X entered the lab. "Well, it's about time." Adam said. "How are you feeling?"

"Am I dead?" he said weakly. "That train was goin' fast."

Adam ran the scan and turned back to him. "Well, the poison seems to be sufficiently out of your system, now. Tell me, what's the last thing you remember?"

He grasped Jesse's hand as he helped him to sit up. "Jaku, pulling a knife on Evie. I remember wondering how many different ways you could find to kill me if I let her get hurt. I blasted him. Then I guess I passed out."

"Yes, and I thank you for that." Evie smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Did I miss anything else?" he asked.

"Only the best fight I ever had or will ever have," answered Emma.

"And I got to play clean up, just like I warned you." Jesse poked fun.

"Nice. It's not enough I get possessed and poisoned. I have to get blamed, too." They all laughed.

"Shalimar, take him to his room and then you both should get some real sleep." Adam watched with a silent prayer of thanksgiving that his team was safe and healthy again.

Shalimar did as she was told and got Brennan up to his room. She was about to leave when he stopped her. "Shal, I need to talk to you."

"Sure, Bren." She moved to sit next to him in the bed.

He took her hands in his and kissed them. He turned her wrist and kissed it as well. "I remember everything. I remember feeling your wrist crack in my hand. I am so sorry I hurt you. Please forgive me."

"I do, Bren. It's ok. I know you would never do that." She leaned onto his chest as he reclined against the headboard. "It wasn't you." He lifted her face and looked into her loving eyes for a moment before he kissed her.

When she moved back she said, "Ororo said you were fighting his control. I knew she was right."

"Oh, no…Ororo." Brennan put his arm over his eyes as if that would erase the scene playing in his head. "She probably hates me."

"No, she doesn't. It's all forgotten. Now you need to get some rest. Go to sleep and I'll come and get you for dinner." She kissed him and left the room.

The rest of the day was spent resting and socializing. Everyone listened as Marie shared her experience waking up in the lab and discovering her new freedom. The children all marveled as Scott and Jesse gave their perspective of the mission and boasted about how great the key figures did their jobs. They made it seem so wonderful that it could have been used as a bedtime story.

With everyone home and healthy, Adam and Evie finally gave thought to their wedding. It was decided that Wednesday would be the day. The girls all got together and made some preliminary plans. Tomorrow would be a big day of shopping. Excitement began to build. They were finally getting married.

_Monday_

This Monday began quite differently from its twin a week earlier. There were no medical procedures to attend to. There was no school to wrap up and there was no mission for either team. The only task that presented itself was that of creating the perfect wedding day for Adam and Evie. This most pleasant objective split the teams down gender lines to complete the work. The men spent the morning at the mansion relaxing and caring for the children. The women, on the other hand, armed with plans, determination and various credit cards, including Adam's, piled into the van and were off.

They spent the first part of the morning purchasing and fitting beautiful gowns for all of them. It didn't take Evie long to find the perfect wedding dress to fit the dream of her perfect day. After leaving the dress shop, excitement seemed to run higher. Jean and the girls knew all the best places to go for all that was needed. They went efficiently from store to store checking off the list. At the bakery, a three-tiered strawberry pound cake was ordered with a lovely champagne fountain in the middle. Caterers were hired and given instructions. The menu was chosen from refreshments served as they dressed to everyone's favorite drinks to treats for the children. They visited the flower shop and bridal gift shop. In the van went items for decorating, the cake top and knife along with a set of bridal champagne glasses. An instrumental ensemble was auditioned and hired.

Two days was not a lot of time to plan a wedding, but with a little determination, a few connections and the groom's impeccable and seemingly _endless_ credit line, miracles _could _happen.

Hungry and needing a break the girls stopped for lunch. They went over everything to make sure nothing would be missing. They also talked about what each of their weddings might be like. Kitty and Jubilee were just thrilled to have been invited to come along.

Jean called Scott to check in and remind him to make sure all the guys got out to get their tuxedos. She told him secretly, of her plans for the afternoon and asked him and the guys to take care of making dinner as they should probably not expect the girls home in time to do it.

After lunch there were two more stops. At the jewelry store Evie took her time and found a wedding band she thought was just right for Adam and found the perfect earrings to go with her dress.

In the van once again, Jean told the girls to blindfold Evie. The next stop was a surprise. They arrived and helped Evie to enter a place that seemed warm and inviting to her. As the doors closed behind her, the noise from the bustling street was replaced by soft music. There was a sweet smell of perfumes and candles. She heard Kitty and Jubilee begin to squeal, then be silenced by a round of hisses.

Scott made sure he got Adam to the elite men's clothing store Jean had suggested. Adam bought everything he needed for his time away with Evie. The others got what they needed. For some it was a new shirt, for others it was a whole tux. As Adam was last to be fitted for his tux, the rest sat around and waited.

"Hey," Jesse smiled. "What about a bachelor party, tomorrow night?"

A round of interesting ideas began to circulate as Adam began to flush.

"Hey," Scott protested, "I'm already married. I would have to be designated driver… and stay in the car or I'll end up sleeping in the library for a month." Everyone snickered at his misfortune.

"On second thought, I don't think that would be a very good idea," Logan stated hesitantly. "I've never been struck by lightning before."

"Yeah, we've seen all of our cheres mad. I don' tink any of us want dem focusing dat kind of attention on us." Remy added. "How do Remy know Marie won't decide to lose the new found control of her powers at a very in opportune moment, eh." They all laughed.

"So we don't tell them." This was a little out of character for Jesse but he pushed anyway.

"Right, this from the guy with the psionic girlfriend," Brennan slapped him upside his head playfully. "Besides, Shalimar would smell it on me before I even got into the mansion. Have you seen her claws? No, thank you."

Another round of laughing ended as Adam said, "As much as I appreciate the gesture, I think I would much rather stay home and make sure everyone is healthy enough to participate on Wednesday. I don't want to spend all morning in the lab with Hank." Joining in the fun he just had to add, "Besides, if Evie gets mad enough, how do I know her powers won't mutate and start to work in reverse? I would be in the same boat as Remy."

The last stop Adam had to make was at the jewelry store. He found the perfect wedding band to go with the ring he gave Evie. During their rounds they had also decided what would be on the menu for dinner. They wanted to make it special and prove to the girls they could handle it. Sure that all the wedding chores were done, they headed to the grocery store on the way home.

Jean went to speak to the manager and they were soon led into a large room and Evie was seated in a comfortable chair. As the blindfold came off and her eyes adjusted to the light she realized she was in a very elegant lingerie store. Blushing immediately she stood, "You can't be serious?"

"Now, sugah, sit down. No lady can get married without the proper wardrobe for her boudoir, can she?"

"And just think of how wild you will drive Adam, wearing a number like this." Jean brought her a red silk and lace teddy and laid it across Evie's lap, causing her cheeks to turn almost the color of the garment, itself. "Oh yes, I think this one is a must have," Jean said.

"Just think of this as your bridal shower, since we didn't have time to throw one at the mansion. Who wants pots and pans? This will be much more fun anyway." Shalimar winked and smiled at her.

Jubilee and Kitty ran to a rack and began picking through items. Ororo came up behind them and put firm hands on their shoulders. "You will both sit here on either side of Evie and watch, respectfully. You are yet too young for this store." Pouting as their friends chuckled, they were obedient.

Evie watched as the manager had refreshments brought in and was available to help with anything they needed as she realized they were in the business of pampering bridal parties. Evie and the young girls were served as the others brought items of all kind from all over the store. There were all colors and fabrics, different styles showing varying amounts of skin, and reflecting different attitudes from soft and sweet to wild and raunchy and everywhere in between. After two hours of giggles and more fun than all have had in a long time, Evie had a collection that amazed her. Each friend bought her two items and she bought one special one of her own. Shalimar and Emma made sure "Adam" bought her an assortment of candles, specially scented to enhance a romantic atmosphere, a small collection of oils and lotions and a white string bikini and sarong for their honeymoon. Each girl also bought for themselves a special little item.

The manager gave instructions for each item to be taken and wrapped. She continued, "There is one last item that the lovely bride has not yet considered." They all watched as she gestured to the door and five lovely models came in, each wearing a different peignoir set. Evie stood up amazed as she walked over to each one. They were all beautifully romantic. The manager noticed when Evie's eyes returned repeatedly to one in particular. "Why don't you try it on, My Dear?" she offered. The model guided Evie to a dressing room as the others filed out. After only a few minutes, the playful conversation between the friends abruptly stopped as they saw Evie walk in wearing a beautiful set that flattered her in every way. She stood on a platform in front of a mirror and turned. The nightgown's bodice was spaghetti strapped and organza, covered in a fine delicate lace. The full skirt was layered organza that shimmered in the light. The robe had billowing long sleeves and was also made of a thin single layer of organza with a delicate lace on all the edging. She was stunning. Turning to Emma she asked hesitantly, "Do you think he'll like it?"

"You'll take his breath away," she assured her friend.

Evie's eyes became moist. "This is so wonderful. I don't know how to thank you for such a fantastic day." They each hugged her.

All their purchases were individually packaged in boxes with ribbons of all colors tied around them. After getting 'all' the boxes in the van they finally headed home.

Back at the mansion the guys were in the living room waiting for the girls to come home. Dinner was ready and the table was set. Hank had just answered Alex Trebek's twentieth question when Logan's head suddenly cocked to one side and he declared, "Here they come."

Jean pulled the van up to the front of the mansion to unload everything. "I'll get some help." Jubilee bounded into the house with her two bags in hand.

Bursting through the front door and into the living room she declared, "We're hooome."

"Yeah, no foolin', Jubes." Logan shot back. "After an entrance like that how could we miss ya."

"Very funny." She stuck her tongue out at him, making him smirk. "We need a little help with the stuff we bought. How 'bout it?"

"Sure, Firecracker, I'll help." Brennan stood and put his arm over her shoulders as he went. Stopping dead in his tracks as he got to the door, Brennan called back, "Um, guys,…I think they need a LOT of help." He walked through the door and waited as the others filed through onto the porch. The guys just stood with their jaws on the ground in awe at the mountain of packages being removed from the van.

"Well, don't ya'll just stand there, come and help us." Marie beckoned as she saw them.

Hank laughed as he saw all the guys obediently walk to their mates.

"We'll separate our things. You just take them to our rooms," Jean directed.

The men watched the piles grow…and grow. Adam stepped back. "It looks like I'm going to be making more than one trip."

"Well, Evie is the bride." Emma answered.

"We ended up in Anna Claire's. So we decided to have a bridal shower and buy her some gifts." Ororo explained.

"Sounds to me like you bought gifts for Adam," Logan winked at his friends. Anna Claire's was a fairly famous place. Adam smiled as he saw Evie look away and blush in front of the men.

"Did you buy anything…for me?" Brennan asked as he began to lift the lid from one of Shalimar's boxes.

She promptly smacked his hand, "No peeking."

Hank approached after the unloading was done. "Will you allow me to help you, My Friend? I don't want to have to be treating sore legs from too many trips up and down the stairs."

"I would be very grateful," Adam smiled.

With Beast's strength and agility he was able to carry most of Evie's packages so only one trip was necessary. After all the packages were delivered to the right places and the van was moved back to the garage, it was time for dinner.

The girls were impressed by the wonderful dinner the men put together. The guys were obviously proud of themselves. After dinner was cleaned up and the children were sent to their rooms for the night, the girls gathered to go over the plans again. "You can never be too prepared for a wedding." Marie was the authority on southern know how.

The guys sat on the porch with their drinks. "All that cacklin' is gratin' on my nerves. I can still hear 'em in there." Logan growled.

"Do we have to go through this for all our weddings?" Jesse asked innocently.

"It was like this for mine, two years ago." Scott condoled. "But trust me; the marriage is worth the wedding." His friends were only slightly convinced.

Soon each girl was out and wrapped in her man's arms, in the cool night air. After about an hour of relaxing; Ororo rose to her feet. "I think I will turn in. We will have much to do tomorrow."

"You're right," Emma agreed as Jesse pouted.

As the rest got up to leave, Brennan grabbed Shal's wrist. "Wait, don't you want to show me what you bought?"

She smiled as she closed the distance between them. The girls in the doorway and the men in their seats all waited to see how this was going to play out. "Of course I do, Honey." She kissed him quickly. The girls frowned as the men smiled. Suddenly Shalimar pulled away and Brennan began to rise from his seat. Pushing him back down with both hands she teased, "After the wedding."

Brennan sat stunned as the men laughed and the women cheered. After regaining his voice he said, "I guess we all have to wait for Adam's wedding."

Realization made them all groan.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men. Evie is my character._

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 17_

_Tuesday_

The next day was spent double checking arrangements and decorating the grounds. The girls helped Evie pack and made appointments at the spa for the following morning. The large guest suite that was not being used was transformed into a dressing salon for all the girls. The men were given strict instructions to stay away. After midnight tonight, none of the girls would be seen until it was time for the wedding. It was arranged to have caterers for every meal so that no one would risk being seen. Gown and Tux deliveries were made. Adam and Evie met with the pastor who was engaged to perform the ceremony. All paperwork was in order and all that was left was to wait. Evening brought both teams together to spend bittersweet time. It was both exciting to talk about what tomorrow would bring and sad to realize that the end of the day would bring their goodbyes.

"We would not have succeeded in this last mission without Mutant X." The professor showed his sincere gratitude for their help. "I can't thank you enough for helping us save Ororo and cure Marie. I am forever in your debt, Adam."

"I'm very pleased that Marie's procedure was a success. Our teams truly work well together. I'm glad to have friends we can rely on. Our lives tend to be consumed by treachery and suspicion. Friends make it bearable."

Brennan and Shalimar went out to speak to Logan and Ororo who were on the porch. "Ororo, can I talk to you for a minute?" Brennan indicated they move to the other side of the porch.

"Of course," she smiled and followed him.

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened in front of the cave. It makes me sick to think about treating you like that."

"Brennan, I understand you would never do that. The Shadow King was a force difficult to oppose. I know it was not you."

"I don't want to leave and you have that as a memory of me. I value your friendship too much to have it marred like that."

"Are you asking to kiss me?"

"Only to replace the offense with the respect you deserve."

She smiled. "I hope Shalimar knows what a special man you are, Brennan Mulwray. Very well."

Brennan put his hands on her shoulders and very gently and kindly kissed her lips. When he moved back he saw two very cross ferals looking at him.

"Just what do you think you're doin'?" Logan asked.

"Erasing a bad memory," Ororo smiled and tip-toed to kiss Brennan's cheek; then turned and took Logan's arm leading him toward the gardens.

"I guess you were forgiven, huh?" Shalimar still had her hands on her hips.

"She's a special lady, but not as special as you are." Brennan slipped his arms around her.

"Nice recovery, Mulwray." Shalimar laughed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I have a few ideas, but you refuse to show me what you bought yesterday." He kissed her quick, before she had a chance to throw the punch she was preparing for.

_Wednesday_

First thing Wednesday morning, the girls all left for the spa. A massage, hair do, make-up, nails; everyone was pampered. When they returned, Kitty and Jubilee were charged with making sure all the men were out of the way and couldn't see any of the girls as they came in. They were especially adamant about Adam not seeing Evie. The two girls forcefully rounded up all the men and closed them in the living room, leaning against the doors as the others ran up the stairs. "I like throwing my weight around," Jubilee said.

"Yeah," answered Kitty, "why don't we do it more often?"

Hearing that the women had gone, Logan and Remy pushed the doors open sending the girls sprawling across the hall. "Because you first have to HAVE the weight, before you can throw it around, Little Darlin's." They laughed as the girls huffed up the stairs and out of sight.

Excitement was an understatement. All plans were being carried out to the letter and the day was becoming the dream Adam had promised. He had a lot of help to make good on that promise. Storm made sure the weather was perfect. The guys supervised all the set up and arrangements after having been properly briefed by Jean and Emma. That gave the girls the time to concentrate on being beautiful and getting the bride ready. Under no circumstances were their paths to cross until four o'clock that afternoon.

Lunch was served by the caterers in Jean's room. They rested, talked and fussed over details. They enjoyed mostly talking about what they expected as reactions from their men. After lunch, Evie went back to her room. About twenty minutes later, Emma pulled Shalimar aside.

"Shal, I just got a hit off Evie. I think she's crying."

"Let's go."

Shalimar knocked softly on the door.

"Come in." Evie was quickly wiping away the tears as the door opened.

"Evie, what's wrong?" Emma asked.

"Oh, Em. I don't think I can go through with this. I'm so scared." Tears began to flow again.

Shalimar knelt in front of her. "Hey, come on. This is your day. You're allowed to be nervous. But everything is working out perfectly. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"But…what if…what if Adam is starting to regret this? What if he's changing his mind?" She cried into her hands.

"Wow, is this what having 'cold feet' is like?"

"Shalimar!" Emma reprimanded. She softened as she spoke to Evie. "Adam loves you very much. You know he does. I don't think he's having second thoughts."

"How do you know that?" Evie snapped.

Emma thought for a moment and then said with a smile, "I'll prove it to you."

Evie saw her close her eyes. "Emma," she yelled, "don't you dare read him. He'll be furious."

"Relax, I'm not going to read him," she said without opening her eyes. "I'm going to try something."

Outside the men were all casually watching as the musical ensemble began to set up. Charles felt a slight brush on his mind. Opening up he realized Emma was trying to reach him. _~~~Emma, Child. Are you alright? What's the problem? ~~~_

_~~~Professor, Evie is having a slight attack of cold feet. I think it would be wise if Adam came up here. We'll keep the door closed but he needs to speak to her. ~~~_

_~~~I understand, Dear. I will send him up immediately. ~~~_

_~~~Thank you, Professor. ~~~_

_~~~Adam, ~~~ _Adam was stunned and turned around wondering why Charles would speak in his head instead of calling to him orally.

Staring at him questioningly, he answered in kind. _~~~Yes, Charles. Is something wrong? ~~~_

_~~~Actually, Emma just contacted me. She would like you to go up to Evie's room. ~~~_

_~~~Thank you. ~~~_ Adam turned and bolted toward the front door.

The rest of the men standing with him became concerned and turned to follow.

_~~~Brennan, Jesse, X Men, stop. ~~~_ Charles knew their intentions.

They all almost fell over each other as they heard the professor recall them.

_~~~The girls are fine. Evie is just suffering from a case of cold feet. Emma called for Adam to come speak to her…Evidently, Adam is slightly stressed himself. ~~~_ The silence was suddenly broken by everyone's seemingly unbidden laughter.

Shalimar heard Adam's rather hurried approach down the hall. She immediately barricaded the door with her body to assure he wouldn't be able to charge in and see Evie. As expected he tried to push the door open without knocking.

Realizing he was blocked, he called out, "Emma, what's wrong? Where's Evie?"

"Relax, Adam. She's right here," Shalimar responded.

"Evie, what's wrong, Darling?" He could hear nothing but muffled sobs. Pushing against the door he yelled. "Shalimar, open this door!"

Jean and the other girls had come out into the hallway after hearing the commotion.

"Adam, what's wrong?" Jean asked.

"Something is wrong with Evie and they won't let me in." His frustration was on the verge of frightening.

"Here, let me try," Jean offered then closed her eyes.

_~~~Emma, What's going on? Is she alright? ~~~_

_~~~Yes, Jean. She's having cold feet and needs Adam to reassure her. ~~~_

_~~~Ok, but don't let him in. ~~~_

_~~~We won't. ~~~_

"Shalimar," Jean called, "open the door slightly…Good…Evie, come to the door but stay behind it. Adam, we'll go back into the other room. Talk to her for a minute and I'm sure everything will be fine. Remember, not too long. We have to get her dressed."

Jean's unconcerned tone helped Adam to calm a bit as he waited for them to leave. "Evie, what's wrong?" he spoke almost in a whisper.

"Adam," her voice was shaking, "are you having any…any second thoughts."

He almost laughed at the situation, now that he realized what was happening. "Evie, give me your hand." He put his through the opening and soon felt her hand in his. "Evie, I love you. This afternoon is moving much too slowly for me. It seems forever before the preacher declares us husband and wife." He rubbed her hand with his thumb. "Please don't be nervous. Everything outside is beautiful. I can't wait for you to see it."

"I love you, Adam," she whispered.

"I love you, too, Darling." He was startled as her hand was jerked away from his.

Shalimar quickly grabbed his wrist and pushed it passed the door post. "Thank you, Adam. Now please go, so we can dress her for you." She closed the door and he heard her sigh, "Now can we please get ready? We only have two hours and her makeup is ruined from the tears."

Shaking his head, he returned to the others.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men. Evie is my character._

_/Personal thoughts/ _

_~~telepathic communications~~_

_Chapter 18_

Two hours later the ensemble was playing, the preacher was in place and the children were all seated. Eighteen children attended the Xavier school. They now sat split into two groups on either side of the granite walk leading to the fountain in the center of the front garden.

Assured the men were all dressed and almost in their places the professor let Jean know that the front hall of the mansion was clear and the girls could come down without fear of being seen.

They all gathered to give final checks of everyone's hair and gowns. Hugging Evie, they gave their final personal wishes. Jean was just about to lead them out to go to their seats when Evie stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Please wait. I know I said I didn't want to have a large bridal party; but now I can't think of anything that would make me happier than to have all of you walk before me. Everyone has been so wonderful to me, I can hardly believe it." She saw them look to each other as they hesitated. "You all look so beautiful. Think of how proud the guys will be to see you walking to them, one by one. Please say you will."

"All right, if that's what you want," Jean smiled and hugged her. "Just tell me when you're ready and I'll get Scott to cue the music."

Shalimar and Emma gave Evie a final once over and each hugged her. Then placing the veil over her face, they signaled Jean. Without another sound the music began telling everyone the time had come.

Adam stood in front of the fountain with Brennan and Jesse on either side. They quickly exchanged nervous glances and adjusted their ties.

The front door opened and Kitty, in a lovely light green gown, walked out, careful to close the door behind her. As she slowly proceeded down the walk, Jesse surmised the slight change in plans and decided on his own change. He smiled at Kitty and left his place to meet her half way. He extended his arm for her to take then turned and walked her to her seat.

Jubilee was next, to emerge dressed in a beautiful yellow gown. Following Jesse's lead, Brennan did the same and escorted the lovely young lady to her seat then returned to his place by Adam.

Jean walked out with style in her fiery red chiffon gown. Scott immediately stood and moved into place to await her approach. He smiled appreciatively at her as he led her to their seats.

Marie was next out the door clad all in baby blue. Her smile was proud as the southern belle lighted down the path to meet the handsome Remy as he waited in like manner for her. She hooked her arm around his and he softly reached over with his free hand to place it on hers as they walked together.

Ororo glided through the door with the grace of a goddess. Her silver grey gown swooshed as she walked delicately across the stones and laced her arm with Logan's as he guided her to their seats without ever taking his eyes from her.

When next everyone turned to the door, Emma was already standing there. She was stunning in a black, shimmering, off the shoulder straight gown. A long black chiffon scarf flowed back from around her neck and long stemmed exotic flowers gracefully climbed one arm. Jesse was so entranced that Adam had to give him a nudge into motion. He escorted her to a position next to him at the fountain.

Shalimar likewise mysteriously appeared in front of the closed door. She was dressed identically to Emma and was no less breathtaking. Brennan smiled wide and tugged his jacket as he went to join her and guide her to their place for the ceremony.

The music stopped and everyone stood as "Here Comes the Bride" began to float through the air. The head caterer opened the door and the bride emerged. As she proceeded to the end of the porch, her train was extended behind her. Adam's was left breathless as he gazed at the sun of his life shining from the porch.

Evie wore the most elegant straight cut bridal gown. The bodice was strapless with a sweetheart cut in the front and a drop back. Perfectly slim fitting was the skirt which only allowed movement because of the knee-high slit up the center of the back. The sun was brilliantly caught by every crystal sparkle that covered the entire dress. Chiffon was used to drape over her chest, shoulders and upper arms. Connecting in the back it flowed to the floor and beyond creating a chapel length train, which now billowed softly in the slight breeze Ororo was supplying. Her face was thinly concealed behind a short chiffon blusher that looked as if it was an extension of her hair-do. She cradled the same exotic flowers on her arm as did Shalimar and Emma.

Everyone stood dazzled as she slowly made her way to the fountain. It was Adam, this time, who had to be nudged out of his daze. He finally walked to her and silently folded her arm in his as they turned to approach the preacher. The service was traditional. After a time of welcome, prayer and exhortation for respect of the institution of marriage it was time for the vows. Before the traditional vows, they wanted to exchange a few tender words.

Adam began, "Evie, … Evelyn, … I have lived my life in the pursuit of science. My work left me little time to realize how narrow my vision had become. Meeting you actually stirred something in me. Something that spoke of sadness when I realized how much of my self was actually missing, yet also spoke of great promise of fulfillment. You unintentionally buried yourself deep in my soul the very first time you gazed into my eyes. I knew then that without you I would never be whole. Our time since then has only confirmed for me the love that I have for you and the powerful hold you have on my very existence.

Evie continued, "Adam, before I met you I was, also, on my own with nothing to think about but my work. I was crushed when I was told my research was invalid. You stood by me and showed faith in me. You came to my rescue and gave me hope to continue when all hope was taken away. You showed me love when I felt alone and made me feel truly desired when I felt insignificant. My love for you has become the fire that fuels my reality."

The intensity and truth of their words left not a dry eye in the garden. The pastor moved forward again to proceed. "Her ring, please." Jesse produced the ring Adam had bought the day before. "Take her hand and state your vows."

Adam held her left hand and looked into her chiffon covered eyes. "I, Adam Kane, take you, Evelyn Kilyhia, to be my lawfully wedded wife; from this day forth, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and keeping myself only unto you, until death do us part." Placing the ring on her finger he said, "Accept this ring as a token of my life and my love which you hold, now and forever."

"His ring, please," the pastor guided. Brennan was holding in his pocket, the ring Evie bought. "Take his hand and state your vows, please."

Evie turned and gave her flowers to Shalimar and took the ring from Brennan's hand. Holding Adam's left hand, she gazed back into his strong loving eyes and as many times before drew the strength she needed to continue. "I, Evelyn Kilyhia, take you, Adam Kane to be my lawfully wedded husband; from this day forth, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and keeping myself only unto you, until death do us part." Placing the ring on his finger she said, "Accept this ring as a token of my life and my love which you hold, now and forever."

They stood holding each others hands and gazes as the pastor concluded. "By your intentional vows of love to each other, before both God and this assembly, I declare, through the powers vested in me by God, himself and the State of New York that you are, now, husband and wife. Let that which God has joined together, no man put asunder. You may kiss your bride."

Adam watched as Shalimar and Emma came up to Evie and separated the blusher from her hair, unveiling the beauty who was now Mrs. Adam Kane. With only a moment's reverent hesitation Adam leaned in and kissed his wife as claps, cheers and whistles threatened to drown out the triumphant music now being played. They turned to shake the pastor's hand, then immediately were swept into a frenzy of hugs and kisses by all their friends.

Dinner and the evening proceeded exactly as planned. Evie was in demand as all the men wanted to dance with the bride. Likewise all the girls wanted to dance with the groom. As evening turned into night, the stars twinkled overhead as Adam and Evie danced endlessly under them.

Kitty and Jubilee were pleased that the people around them were finally beginning to see them as the young ladies they considered themselves to be. They were invited to dance by all the men as well. Their dances with Brennan and Jesse were tearful as they used the time to say goodbye.

During one dance Logan and Brennan switched partners to make their goodbyes as well. Shalimar was pleased with how the situation worked out. On her first day there she felt stalked and hunted. Now she felt nothing but friendship and respect from this man as he now spoke.

"Ya know, Darlin', I had every intention of sweepin' you off your feet that first night you were here."

She smiled back, "I'm glad you changed your mind. I wouldn't have wanted to see the mess I'd have left you in if you'd tried."

"Oooo, we are confident, aren't we?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously, I was glad to have your help in Africa. You're good, … real good. I would trust you to have my back any day."

"Thank you, Logan. You and I would make a good team." She turned to see Ororo and Brennan laughing and dancing across the floor. "I'm really glad things worked out like they did, … for everyone." Looking back to see Logan smiling at her, she went on, "She's really a special woman, Logan, and she loves you very much."

"Yeah, I know, Darlin'. I only wish you were here sooner to help me see that. You're very special yourself." He leaned down and kissed her gently.

When he moved away, Brennan and Ororo were standing next to them. "Excuse me, did we interrupt something?" Brennan smirked.

"Only tellin' her, thank you, Bub. No need to start sparkin'." Logan smiled and slipped his arm around Ororo and pulled her close. "I want to thank you, too. You held up really well out there." They shook hands as Jesse came up to them.

"Hey Man, it's time to go." Jesse clapped Brennan's shoulder.

Final goodbyes circulated and Evie stood at the door of the Helix ready to throw her flowers. All the girls gathered to see which would be deemed most likely to marry next. "Remember, no powers, girls," she yelled as she flung them from her hand. Time seemed to move in slow motion as the delicate bundle spun in the air coming finally to rest in the hands of a very happy Marie. Remy kissed her as they all stood and waved goodbye.

Evie and Adam stepped down to meet Charles as he approached.

Shaking his hand, Adam said, "Thank you very much, My Friend. You have been more than generous."

"It was my pleasure, I assure you. You, likewise, have given us a gift more valuable than money. Because of you, Marie is happier than I have ever seen her. I'm also pleased that our families have proven they can work and play so well together. Our futures are truly brighter now."

Evie bent to kiss his cheek. "You and the others have helped to make this day more beautiful than I could ever have imagined. Good-bye."

The professor smiled and piloted his chair away from the ramp.

Adam and Evie turned and began to ascend the steel slope that led into the Helix.

_~~Congratulations, Adam,~~_ the voice echoed in his thoughts. _~~I look forward to seeing you again.~~_ Adam broke into a warm smile, paused for just a moment without turning and spoke under his breath, "You know I hate it when you do that."

Evie turned to look at him, bewildered, and then broke into a smile herself as the professor's voice wisped through her own mind, _~~Not good-bye, My Dear.~~_

They boarded the Helix after one last wave to the others and Brennan smoothly got her airborne. In only an hour and a half they were landing at the preset coordinates. They softly landed on a beach beside a beautifully kept bungalow. Having already planned for the Helix to return on auto pilot after the others got home, they said their farewells.

Adam took their suitcases into the bungalow then returned to find Evie standing at the hatch door gazing wide-eyed at the sights that met her eyes. He took her hand and they went to the porch then turned to watch the Helix disappear into the night sky.

"Do you like it?" he asked pleased at the astonishment on her face as she looked around in the moonlight.

"Oh Adam, it's … paradise."

He smoothly lifted her into his arms and gazed into her eyes. "It is, now that you're here." They kissed passionately as he took her through the door and gently closed it with his shoulder; closing the door on both their lonely pasts and stepping into the new life they would share together.

_Fini_


End file.
